


Coming Out - 1999, Ślub Tsubasy

by isshi69nikkei_CT (isshi69nikkei)



Series: Coming Out [4]
Category: Captain Tsubasa
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3078164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isshi69nikkei/pseuds/isshi69nikkei_CT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krótki tekst, którego akcja dzieje się podczas wesela Tsubasy, rok po ukończeniu szkoły przez Kena i spółkę - czyli niespełna dwa lata po wydarzeniach opisanych w "Toho" (CO3). Jak wspominałam na końcu tamtego fika, nie ukończyłam części czwartej, lecz ze względu na chronologię pisania, wszystko, co jest istotne dla fabuły, będzie tutaj (i w kolejnych tekstach) wyjaśnione.<br/>W tekście występuje sporo nawiązań do mangowej wersji World Youth, a założeniem tekstu było "wpasowanie się" w tamte wydarzenia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out - 1999, Ślub Tsubasy

 

***

 

 

Śluby i następujące po nich wesela miały to do siebie, że budziły w ludziach skrajne emocje. Niektórzy uwielbiali tego typu imprezy i gdy tylko jakaś się trafiała, byli w swoim żywiole – do takich niewątpliwie należał Kazuki Sorimachi, który, mimo zerowych zdolności tanecznych, wywijał na parkiecie z Etsuko. Jego dziewczyna właśnie zaczęła ostatnią klasę liceum, ale ubrana w krzykliwą sukienkę i pijąca zastraszające ilości alkoholu w tym samym tempie co starsi od niej zawodnicy – nie wyglądała na przykładną uczennicę prywatnej szkoły. Śmiała się za głośno i budziła powszechną sympatię, a Kazuki pękał z dumy, że mógł ją zaprezentować całej drużynie podczas ślubu Tsubasy i Sanae.

Ken z kolei… nienawidził podobnych zbiegowisk z całego serca. Męczył go hałas, ilość ludzi oraz nuda spowodowana faktem, że nie zamierzał się błaźnić na parkiecie, a poza tym – w przeciwieństwie do przyjaciela z czasów Toho – przyjechał tu sam. Dodatkowo dusił się w niewygodnym garniturze, który kupił w ostatniej chwili, gdzieś pomiędzy treningami karate, a wycieczkami do Nagoi. Jego menadżer – zdziwaczały trzydziestolatek, którego poznał przypadkiem po opuszczeniu kampusu drużyny młodzieżowej Japonii – dopinał właśnie transfer Wakashimazu do Grampus Eight i ponieważ miał on nastąpić właściwie na dniach, bramkarz zmuszony był zająć się organizowaniem nowego lokum; komplikacje z tym związane sprawiały, że przyjazd na tą imprezę był mu kompletnie nie na rękę i przyłapał się na tym, że jeszcze w trakcie ślubu nerwowo spoglądał na zegarek. A tymczasem czekała go całonocna impreza, nocleg w wynajętym dla piłkarzy hotelu, obiad następnego dnia i – biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż mieli zarezerwowane pokoje na jeszcze jeden dzień – powtórka z rozrywki. Oczywiście mógł wyjechać wcześniej, ale wtedy zwróciłby na siebie uwagę i ktoś mógłby zapytać, czemu wyjeżdża, bo przecież _nie wiadomo kiedy znów spotkają się w tym gronie_. I tak dalej.

Westchnął ciężko i przyssał się do szklanki z drinkiem. Nie żałował sobie alkoholu, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że tylko porządne znieczulenie się pozwoli mu przetrwać ten koszmar. Tylko to pozwoli oderwać się od niewesołych myśli, tylko to sprawi, że świadomość zbliżających się wielkimi krokami pożegnań przestanie go gnębić i tylko to pozwoli zapomnieć, że Kojiro… potrząsnął głową i szybko opróżnił szklankę, po czy ruszył do otwartego baru, gdzie zamówił następną porcję alkoholu.

Z tym, że rozstali się jeszcze w szkole, czyli przeszło rok temu, już dawno się pogodził. Ich związek rozpadł się, bo… rozpaść się musiał i Ken nigdy nie wierzył, że, cokolwiek między nimi było, przetrwa próbę czasu. Oczywiście zerwanie bolało, bo jego uczucia nie zniknęły w momencie, gdy powiedzieli sobie, że to koniec, lecz cały czas liczył na to, że ich relacje wrócą do pierwotnego stanu i znów będą sobie bliscy, mimo że bez żadnych seksualnych podtekstów. Tak się jednak nie stało, bo chociaż próbowali, naprawdę próbowali poskładać swoją przyjaźń, niedopowiedziane żale i zazdrość wciąż powracały.

Sytuacja była między nimi napięta do końca szkoły i nie zmieniło się to, gdy zimą wyjechali trenować na odludziu wraz z resztą zawodników. Zachowywali pozory, że wszystko jest w porządku – Ken był w tym zdecydowanie lepszy – jednak każdego dnia marzył tylko o tym, by się stamtąd wyrwać i zająć czymś konstruktywnym. Rozumiał przez to grę w japońskiej lidze, która zapewniłaby mu utrzymanie, czego desperacko potrzebował. Doprowadzało go do szału bycie utrzymywanym przez brata, który miał na głowie rozwrzeszczaną narzeczoną, jeszcze głośniejszą parę noworodków oraz dziadków z całym stosem żądań i dobrych rad… Ichiro miał swoje życie i swoje problemy i prawie dorosły Ken, na którego życie wciąż łożył, był dodatkowym balastem.

Cichy konflikt z Kojiro i sytuacja ekonomiczna sprawiły, że gdy Ken usłyszał, iż nie będzie pierwszym bramkarzem w drużynie, bo tę pozycję dostanie Wakabayashi – nie wahał się nawet chwili. Zrobił trenerowi dziką awanturę, spakował się i rzucił to wszystko w diabły, ignorując nieudolne próby powstrzymania go przed odejściem przez Hyugę. Niemal natychmiast zaciągnął się do klubu – wybrał Jokohamę, by być stosunkowo blisko Tokio i Saitamy, ale na tyle daleko, by nie mieć znajomych i rodziny przymusowo na co dzień.

W trakcie tych kilkunastu tygodni odżył i gdy patrzył na to z perspektywy czasu, do chwili obecnej żałował, że wyrzuty sumienia kazały mu wrócić do drużyny, gdy Wakabayashi został kontuzjowany. Oczywiście trzymał się podczas rozgrywek i robił to, co do niego należało, ale było mu tam zwyczajnie źle. Krzywił się, gdy ktoś wspominał o dziewczynie, którą Kojiro poznał na Okinawie, a kiedy wpadał na dawnego chłopaka, gdy ten rozmawiał z tą panienką przez telefon, dostawał torsji i pragnął zniknąć stamtąd i nigdy więcej nie pokazać się ludziom na oczy.

Pewnie właśnie dlatego po rozgrywkach próbował odseparować się od Kojiro, który wówczas robił w mediach karierę i ciężko było trafić w telewizji na blok reklamowy, w którym nie było z nim żadnego spotu. Sportowa prasa wspominała, że Hyuga ma wiosną ruszyć do jakiegoś europejskiego klubu i gdy Ken pierwszy raz trafił na tę informację, westchnął z ulgą. Chociaż wiedział, że będzie mu ciężko się z nim definitywnie pożegnać, to… miał absolutną pewność, że to najlepsze rozwiązanie i że nie ułoży sobie życia, dopóki napastnik będzie do niego regularnie dzwonił, odwiedzał go w Jokohamie i wymuszał spotkania za każdym razem, kiedy Ken zjawiał się w Saitamie, by zobaczyć się z bratem i jego bliźniakami.

Plotki medialne dotyczące wyjazdu Hyugi przed paroma dniami zostały potwierdzone przez samego zainteresowanego – napastnik spotkał się z nim oraz Takeshim i Kazukim, by pochwalić się, że niebawem rusza do Włoch. Ken gratulował mu z przyklejonym na ustach uśmiechem i znów miał ochotę zniknąć. Z jednej strony pragnął, by Kojiro wyjechał jak najprędzej, z drugiej, by nigdy to nie nastąpiło, a jego ambiwalentny stosunek do całej sprawy doprowadzał go do coraz większej rozpaczy.

I pewnie dlatego właśnie wlewał w siebie kolejnego drinka, gapiąc przy tym tępo na sympatycznego barmana, którego opalona na brąz skóra boleśnie kojarzyła mu się z Kojiro. Słyszał gdzieś za sobą śmiech napastnika, który dyskutował ze znienawidzonym przez Kena Misakim i za każdym razem, gdy jego głos wybijał się pomiędzy innymi, chłopak bardziej pragnął zakończyć ten wieczór urwanym filmem.

– Jeszcze raz to samo – powiedział, a młody mężczyzna za barem uśmiechnął się i zaczął kruszyć lód w specjalnej maszynie, jednocześnie napełniając szklankę kolejnymi alkoholami.

– Dwa razy – usłyszał niespodziewanie znajomy głos i zamarł, gdy kątem oka dojrzał Wakabayashiego, który zajął miejsce obok niego. Ken wiedział, że uparte ignorowanie go nie jest najlepszym pomysłem i chociaż nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na towarzystwo, obrócił się odrobinę w jego stronę, czekając na wyjaśnienia, po co właściwie tu przyszedł.

– Wykończyły ci się wszystkie osoby do picia, że siadłeś tutaj? – spytał w końcu, kiedy obaj otrzymali swoje drinki, a drugi bramkarz rozsiadł się wygodniej na barowym stołku i najwyraźniej nie zamierzał szybko opuszczać tego miejsca.

– O to samo mógłbym zapytać ciebie. Co się wydarzyło, że złota trójka z Meiwy nie zaszyła się gdzieś razem z butelką sake? – spytał złośliwie, a Ken wydął usta, przypominając sobie, że ten człowiek działał mu na nerwy nie tylko dlatego, iż zawsze stawiany był, słusznie czy nie, na piedestale i zawsze to on był _tym lepszym bramkarzem_ z ich dwójki.

– Najprawdopodobniej to, że nie lubię sake – fuknął chłopak, chociaż doskonale wiedział, że nie o to chodzi drugiemu piłkarzowi. – Dawaj, teraz ty odpowiedz coś głupiego na moje pytanie, poudawajmy, że rozmawiamy, a potem dokończ drinka i sobie idź, ok.?

– No niebywałe! – parsknął Wakabayashi. – Nigdy nie podejrzewałem cię o takie niemiłe słowa pod adresem numeru jeden. Czyżbym widział bratnią duszę, której wesela strasznie wyostrzają język?

– Idź sobie. Proszę – mruknął Ken, a gdy drugi bramkarz nie wykonał żadnego ruchu i uśmiechnął się idiotycznie, uznał, że najwyraźniej jest on bardziej pijany niż na to wygląda. Ponieważ jednak naprawdę nie miał ochoty na czyjekolwiek towarzystwo, sam podniósł się z miejsca, zgarniając z baru swojego drinka, lecz Wakabayashi zdecydowanie przytrzymał go i przestał robić głupie miny.

– Wybacz. Masz rację, nie miałem z kim pić, a dziś wybitnie potrzebuję się znieczulić w niewielkim gronie. Z daleko wydałeś się być w podobnym stanie, dlatego przyszedłem, ale widać się myliłem – uśmiechnął się odrobinę przepraszająco, a wówczas Ken westchnął ciężko i z powrotem usiadł przy barze, wbijając wzrok w swoją szklankę.

– Nie myliłeś – powiedział i zerknął spode łba na Wakabayashiego, który z jakichś przyczyn, gdy przestał się szczerzyć i udawać pijanego, wydał się równie przybity, jak on sam. Nie zamierzał go oczywiście o nic wypytywać, bo to nie była jego sprawa, nie byli dla siebie nikim bliskim i takie natrętne zainteresowanie byłoby nieco niestosowne, lecz… zaintrygowało go, dlaczego bramkarz dołuje się na weselu dwójki przyjaciół z dzieciństwa, zamiast dołączyć do świętujących znajomych, których przez fakt, iż mieszkał za granicą, tak rzadko widywał.

– Nasze zdrowie – odezwał się bramkarz i uniósł szklankę do góry, a następnie opróżnił ją jednym haustem i gdy Ken zrobił to samo, poprosił barmana o dwie butelki „czegoś mocnego” na wynos, wiaderko z lodem i dużą colę.

– Gdzie idziemy? – spytał Wakashimazu, kiedy, korzystając z faktu, iż na parkiecie miało miejsce jakieś poruszenie i nikt nie zwracał na nich szczególnej uwagi, ruszyli w kierunku wyjścia.

– Na którym piętrze masz pokój?

– Pierwszym.

– Więc idziemy do ciebie – oznajmił chłopak i przepuścił Kena w kolejnych drzwiach, pozwalając mu prowadzić. Kiedy stanęli pod właściwym pokojem, Wakashimazu wsunął klucz do zamka, a ręka lekko mu zadrżała, gdy uświadomił sobie, że za chwilę znajdzie się w pokoju hotelowym z człowiekiem, za którym nie przepadał od lat i będą razem się upijać. W dodatku w momencie, gdy Wakabayashi, podobnie jak on sam, miał kiepski nastrój i potrzebował towarzystwa do wspólnego dołowania się przy alkoholu.

– Na co czekasz? – odezwał się chłopak i trącił go łokciem w plecy, a Ken lekko zmrużył oczy i znieruchomiał, zirytowany tym gestem. – Boisz się znaleźć ze mną sam na sam? – dodał złośliwie, a wówczas Ken prychnął pod nosem i szybko otworzył drzwi, przepuszczając Wakabayashiego i zapalając przy okazji światło.

– Przepraszam za bałagan – wypowiedział standardową formułkę stosowaną dla każdego niemal znajomego, który po raz pierwszy się u niego pojawił; chociaż w pokoju hotelowym spędził zaledwie godzinę, po całym pomieszczeniu już były porozrzucane jego rzeczy.

– Spoko. Nie przyszedłem tu podziwiać wystroju, prawda? – spytał z dziwnym uśmiechem i postawił alkohol wraz z resztą rzeczy na stoliku nocnym, po czym ciężko opadł na łóżko, ignorując pojedyncze, niezbyt wygodnie wyglądające krzesło. Ken momentalnie poczuł się nieco nieswojo, zwłaszcza gdy chłopak zrzucił eleganckie buty oraz marynarkę i lekko poluzował krawat, po czym oparł się o zagłówek łóżka i wyciągnął nogi na narzucie, zupełnie, jakby był u siebie. Takie rozgoszczenie się u właściwie obcej osoby było zupełnie wbrew wszystkim zasadom kultury, ale najwyraźniej Wakabayashi, mieszkający w Europie od ośmiu lat, nabrał zupełnie innych nawyków; takich, które w Japonii uchodziły za szczyt nieokrzesania. Ken jednak uznał, że nie był to czas i miejsce, by przejmować się konwenansami – skoro jego gość nie zamierzał kulturalnie popijać drinka w pełnym garniturze i siedząc sztywno jak kołek, on tym bardziej.

– Otwórz butelkę i poszukaj tu jakiś szklanek, a ja się przebiorę – oznajmił i przysiadł na łóżku, by pochylić się nad torbą, z której wystawały jakieś dżinsy i t-shirt.

– Nie ma mowy. Zdejmij marynarkę i pijemy, zakładam, że masz na jutro świeży garnitur? – spytał, na co Ken niechętnie skinął głową, przypominając sobie, że Hoshi w ostatniej chwili wrzuciła mu do samochodu coś do przebrania na następne dni. – Świetnie – stwierdził z uśmiechem Wakabayashi i sprawnie otworzył pierwszą butelkę z jakimś ciemnym alkoholem, po czym podał ją Kenowi, a sam wstał z miejsca i ruszył w stronę barku, gdzie za oszkloną szybą stały szklanki i kieliszki. – Sprawdzałeś, co jest pod spodem?

– W sensie gdzie? – spytał chłopak i chwycił pozostawioną butelkę, a następnie powąchał alkohol i aż się skrzywił; trunek był naprawdę mocny i wolał nie sprawdzać na opakowaniu, ile ma procentów. Wakabayashi tymczasem oglądał zawartość barku, z którego po dłuższej chwili zastanowienia wyciągnął musujące wino i korkociąg, po czym wrócił na łóżko i ponownie się na nim wyciągnął.

– Dobrze, że wzięliśmy coś z dołu, bo tu nie ma nic specjalnego – stwierdził, napełniając alkoholem pierwszą szklankę. Uzupełnił ją przyniesioną wcześniej colą i podał Kenowi, a następnie przygotował drinka również dla siebie i lekko uniósł go do góry w geście toastu.

Obaj upili nieco alkoholu, chociaż Ken miał pewien problem, by nie skrzywić się, gdy poczuł w gardle zabójczą moc drinka. Wakabayashi był od niego zdecydowanie bardziej zaprawiony w bojach i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby alkohol nie robił na nim większego wrażenia – skończył pierwszą szklankę w kilka minut, a Ken z pewnym wahaniem zrobił to samo; nie do końca ufał w tym momencie swoim możliwościom i obawiał się, że wieczór może skończyć się dla niego w pozycji klęczącej w łazience, jeśli utrzymają takie tempo. Druga porcja alkoholu była równie mocna, lecz tym razem Wakabayashi nie wypił jej niemal naraz i zaczął wpatrywać się w zawartość szklanki, a na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki grymas. Widać było, że coś go gnębi, ale Ken nie umiał jakoś zdobyć się na wyciąganie z niego wyznań – to zupełnie nie było w jego stylu, sam nie lubił przesłuchań i wolał, by rozmowy szły swoim naturalnym torem, przez nikogo nie napędzane natrętnymi pytaniami.

Wakabayashi, jakby czytając mu myślach, uniósł wzrok znak szklanki i spojrzał na niego; z pewnym ociąganiem upił odrobinę alkoholu i wciągnął głośno powietrze, wyraźnie zbierając się, by coś powiedzieć.

– Żałuję, że tu przyjechałem – oznajmił wreszcie. – Powinienem był nie ruszać się z Niemiec, wykręcić jakąś kontuzją, sprawami w klubie albo czymkolwiek innym.

– Uwierz mi na słowo, mam dokładnie takie same odczucia – odparł Ken z ciężkim westchnieniem. – Masz konkretne powody, by nie chcieć tu być oprócz samego faktu, że męczą cię podobne imprezy?

– Zdecydowanie mam – odparł z krzywym uśmiechem i przyłożył szklankę do ust, by pociągnąć parę kolejnych łyków. – Ale muszę więcej wypić, żeby o tym mówić. – Ken uniósł brwi na te słowa, ale nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób. – Zdecydowanie więcej.

– Sądzisz, że powinienem więcej wypić, by tego słuchać? – spytał, na co chłopak wybuchnął krótkim śmiechem.

– Nie jestem pewny… ale chyba nie. Nie – przesunął palcem po brzegu szklanki i uśmiechnął się dziwnie. – Zdecydowanie nie, jeśli moje podejrzenia są słuszne.

– Możesz jaśniej…? – odezwał się Ken, lekko sztywniejąc, gdy bramkarz wbił w niego przeszywające spojrzenie. – No dalej – uniósł szklankę z drinkiem i chociaż wcześniej sądził, że to kiepski pomysł, opróżnił jej zawartość za jednym zamachem.

– Czy wkurzyłbyś się, gdyby ktoś… gdybym zapytał, czy na sali jest jakaś osoba, którą niekoniecznie chciałbyś widzieć w związku z kimś innym?  – Odebrał Kenowi szklankę i po wypiciu resztki swojego drinka, ponownie je napełnił, tym razem używając nieco więcej alkoholu, niż w poprzednich dwóch strzałach. – Chodzi mi o to… – urwał, zauważając, że chłopak wpatruje się w niego, jakby zobaczył ducha. – Wiesz, o co mi chodzi, prawda?

– Poniekąd… – odparł niepewnie Ken.

– Cholera – mruknął Wakabayashi, zaciskając palce na szklance. – Pij, ale już! – zażądał tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu, a Ken posłusznie, chociaż niechętnie, upił parę łyków. – Muszę się komuś wygadać, a jestem zbyt trzeźwy.

– Nadal nie wiem, czemu do tego celu wybrałeś mnie – odparł z rozbawieniem Ken i wyciągnął się nieco wygodniej na łóżku, gdyż akurat na niego taka dawka alkoholu podziałała wystarczająco, by poczuł błogie rozleniwienie i lekkie zawroty głowy. – Chyba przez całe życie nie zamieniliśmy tyle słów, ile dzisiaj – stwierdził w zamyśleniu, a gdy Wakabayashi sięgnął po jego szklankę, by uzupełnić napoczętego drinka, przykrył ją dłonią. – Mam słabą głowę i robię głupoty jak się upiję.

– Nie wyobrażam sobie tego – parsknął Wakabayashi. – Ty i brak panowania nad sobą? Powiedziałbym raczej, że po alkoholu padasz spać albo rzygasz. – Na jego słowa Ken wybuchnął krótkim śmiechem i nieco zbyt gwałtownie zmienił pozycję, przez co zachwiał się znacząco, a wypite przy barze drinki, teraz jeszcze poprawione dawką mocniejszego alkoholu, zaczęły uderzać mu coraz silniej do głowy. Nie wiedzieć czemu, przypomniał sobie szczątki imprezy, gdzie jeszcze w czasach liceum upił się z Hoshi i wygłupiali się na parkiecie, wzbudzając tym zazdrość i wściekłość Kojiro. Poranek następnego dnia, gdy obudził się z nim w łóżku, te wszystkie rzeczy, które miały miejsce później, ich pokręconą relację, problemy, kłótnie i rozstanie… przymknął oczy i skrzywił się znacząco, co nie uszło uwadze Wakabayashiego, który trącił go łokciem, przywracając tym do rzeczywistości.

– Pijemy – oznajmił Ken zdecydowanym tonem. Może i robił po alkoholu głupoty, ale z drugiej strony, miał tylko jedno życie, a popełnianie błędów było jego nieodzowną częścią i nigdy nie było tak, by miały one wyłącznie negatywne skutki. Tak, wspomnienie imprezy sprzed dwóch lat było gorzkie, jak każde, choćby w niewielkim stopniu związane z Kojiro. Jednak z drugiej strony, wtedy też zaczął zbliżać się do Hoshi, z którą wciąż był w bliskich relacjach, a niebawem mieli zamieszkać razem… przynajmniej na czas jej studiów lub jego kontraktu w Nagoi. W końcu od miesięcy szukali miejsca w Chūbu lub Kantō, które odpowiadałoby Kenowi pod względem klubów piłkarskich, Hoshi odnośnie dostępnych uczelni, a obojgu pasowałoby całokształtem. Padło na prefekturę Aichi, która również wiązała się ze wspomnieniami; to w tamte rejony pojechali z Chi-chi i Ichiro na weekend, by po powrocie do szkoły zastać burzę i… – Pijemy – powtórzył ostrzej, przerywając natrętny ciąg myśli. Opróżnił szklankę szybciej niż poprzednie i podał ją towarzyszowi do ponownego napełnienia.

 

***

 

Pierwszą butelkę obaj zawodnicy dokończyli w przeciągu pół godziny i zrobili sobie przerwę, by nieco ochłonąć i nabrać siły na dalszą libację. Alkohol wreszcie rozwiązał im języki, jednak obaj mieli tematy tabu, których na razie nie poruszali; Ken omijał szerokim łukiem wszystko, co dotyczyło Kojiro, przez co nie mówił nic o czasach szkolnych ani jakichkolwiek rozgrywkach, gdzie grał z nim w drużynie. Po usunięciu tych dwóch dość znaczących elementów swojego życia, skoncentrował się na opowiadaniu o swoim klubie, transferze, przeprowadzce i zeszłorocznym kursie prawa jazdy, który spędzał mu wówczas sen z powiek. Wakabayashi wydawał się koncentrować na najmniej oczekiwanych fragmentach jego opowieści i szczególną uwagę poświęcił Hoshi, gdy Ken przyznał się, że zamierza z nią zamieszkać.

– Czemu przyjechałeś tu sam, skoro masz dziewczynę? – spytał, a ponieważ Wakashimazu zaczął nieco pokrętnie tłumaczyć, że nie do końca są parą i że trudno to wyjaśnić, chłopak tym bardziej zainteresował się całą sprawą. Aby zmienić temat, Ken zaczął wypytywać go o to, jak mu się układa w Europie i teraz z kolei on napotkał mury milczenia i wyraźne kręcenie się wokół pewnych tabu. Mimo iż był już pijany, zdołał wychwycić, że Wakabayashi nie jest do końca szczęśliwy w Niemczech, być może nawet chciał wrócić do Japonii, ale coś pokrzyżowało mu plany; podobnie jak Ken, z daleka próbował omijać kwestie związane z jego dawną drużyną szkolną i rozgrywkami międzynarodowymi. Nie dało się jednak ukryć, że obaj byli profesjonalnymi graczami i bez względu na to, o czym mówili, temat sportu i zawodów piłkarskich uparcie wracał, a to z kolei wiązało się z innymi piłkarzami i już przynajmniej kilka razy każdy z nich urwał wpół zdania, gdy zaczynał o kimś mówić.

– Nie przepadasz za Misakim, co? – skomentował nagle Wakabayashi i skinął na Kena, by wrócili do jego pokoju. Ostatnie kilkanaście minut spędzili na balkonie, lecz ponieważ parę osób wyszło przed budynek, a oni znajdowali się stosunkowo nisko i nie mieli ochoty na rozmowy z kimkolwiek, najlepszą opcją było ukrycie się. I dalsza alkoholizacja we własnym gronie.

– Czemu tak… – zaczął Ken, ale pełen politowania wyraz twarzy drugiego bramkarza upewnił go w przekonaniu, że ten przejrzał go na wylot i nie da sobie wmówić, że jego spostrzeżenia są błędne. – Ok. Nie przepadam. – Wskazał na wino musujące, gdy Wakabayashi zaprezentował mu obie butelki z alkoholem.

– Dawaj, dawaj, robi się ciekawie – zachęcił go bramkarz, a jego oczy zabłysnęły z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem. Ken miał zamiar wykręcić się od odpowiedzi jakimś dyplomatycznym stwierdzeniem o tym, że nie będzie obgadywał jego przyjaciół i gdyby nie wypity alkohol, pewnie by tak zrobił. Stan upojenia przywoływał w nim jednak żale z przeszłości i wyłączał częściowo kontrolę nad słowami, dlatego też bez większej zachęty zaczął mówić.

– Jest taki idiotycznie _miły_ dla wszystkich. Wszystkich wszędzie zna i lubi. Do wszystkich mówi po imieniu, czego nie trawię – zacisnął lekko pięści, przypominając sobie wydarzenia z końcówki liceum. – Zawsze chce być przyjacielem wszystkich, zawsze się uśmiecha i przymila, ma spojrzenie rozkosznego pieska i… i… – wziął głęboki oddech i z wdzięcznością przyjął od Wakabayashiego kieliszek z winem. Przed jego oczami stanęły scenki, gdy Misaki bez żadnego powodu obejmował Kojiro na krótką chwilę lub bezwiednie trącał palcami jego dłoń… przypomniał sobie, jak nagle stali się jednomyślnym tandemem i pod nieobecność Tsubasy przewodzili zawodnikom w początkowych fazach treningów do rozgrywek młodzieżowych. – Nie ma w drużynie nikogo, kto bardziej działałby mi na nerwy i nawet ci twoi kretyni z Nankatsu nie są w stanie go przebić – zakończył, niemal dumny, że udało mu się wybrnąć z opisu Misakiego bez przekleństw, złorzeczeń i wymyślnych epitetów.

– Niebywałe, Hyuga tak się z nim przyjaźni, a ty… – zaczął z rozbawieniem Wakabayashi, ale chociaż i na nim wypity alkohol zaczął robić wrażenie, szybko się opanował, gdy zobaczył minę Kena.

– Ja i Hyuga nieco się różnimy pod pewnymi względami – powiedział powoli bramkarz.

– Ale się przyjaźnicie, prawda?

– Lecz ja nie przepadam za jego przyjaciółmi, a on za moimi – odparł sucho i odwrócił wzrok, gdy Wakabayashi zaczął wpatrywać się w niego bardziej nachalnie. – Nie chcę o nim rozmawiać.

– Zdążyłem zauważyć – skomentował chłopak, ale bez specjalnego wyrzutu; ułożył się po prawej stronie łóżka i zrobił miejsce dla Kena, tak, by tym razem mogli usiąść ramię w ramię. – Poza Misakim są jeszcze jakieś przypadki, gdzie macie tak skrajnie różne odczucia? – spytał, na co bramkarz wydął usta, niezadowolony, że Wakabayashi próbuje mimo wszystko ciągnąć temat.

– Jeśli pytasz o samego siebie, to niestety, obaj cię nie znosimy – prychnął, co wyraźnie rozbawiło jego gościa, a jego głośny śmiech był w jakiś sposób zaraźliwy i Ken po paru chwilach również zaczął chichotać, chociaż podejrzewał, że to za sprawą procentów, jakie w siebie wlał.

– To brzmiało jak wyzwanie – stwierdził Wakabayashi, nieco się uspokajając, lecz jego usta wciąż były rozciągnięte w uśmiechu. – Obiecuję, że zmienię twoje zdanie na mój temat!

– Ostrzegam, mnie nie jest łatwo zadowolić – zażartował bramkarz i przyssał się do kieliszka, który podejrzanie szybko zrobił się pusty; nie zauważył nawet, kiedy Wakabayashi, mając pewne problemy z utrzymaniem butelki, zaczął ponownie go napełniać. Aby nie zalać łóżka, podparł się wolną ręką o ramię siedzącego obok chłopaka, który poczuł, jakby przez jego ciało przeszedł prąd i w efekcie lekko się wzdrygnął. Wakabayashi szybko odsunął dłoń i odwrócił głowę, a zabawowy nastrój natychmiast przygasł, chociaż Ken nie miał pojęcia, co właściwie się stało.

Wbił wzrok w zawartość kieliszka, z jakiś przyczyn obawiając się spojrzeć na swojego gościa i przyszła mu do głowy dziwna myśl, że rozumie swojego brata, który palił na imprezach i spotkaniach ze znajomymi jak smok – w takim momencie można było wyciągnąć papierosy i, jeśli trafiło się na innego nałogowca, przerwać niezręczną ciszę dyskusją o zakazach palenia, ulubionych markach i kupionej ostatnio zapalniczce. Oni jednak nie mieli żadnego tematu zastępczego, milczenie Wakabayashiego stawało się dla niego coraz bardziej krępujące, a sam nie był specjalnie gadatliwą osobą i dodatkowo zupełnie brakowało mu inicjatywy zarówno w rozmowach, jak wielu innych aspektach życia. Czekał więc, aż drugi bramkarz wreszcie się odezwie, nerwowo bębniąc palcami o brzeg kieliszka i jednocześnie desperacko poszukując jakiegokolwiek tematu, który mógłby sam zacząć.

– Samo patrzenie się nie sprawi, że to wino zniknie – odezwał się wreszcie Wakabayashi, a wówczas Ken wypił połowę zawartości kieliszka i zerknął na siedzącego obok chłopaka, próbując ocenić po wyrazie jego twarzy, czy nadal jest spięty. Ten uśmiechał się jednak lekko, patrząc w ścianę naprzeciwko i powoli sącząc alkohol, a Ken przyłapał się na tym, że od paru chwil wpatruje się w jego zaczerwienione od wina wargi. Lekko zawstydzony, oderwał wzrok od jego ust i jakiś czas lustrował jego profil, ostro zarysowaną linię szczęki, szerokie kości policzkowe… przeniósł spojrzenie na wyraźnie widoczne jabłko Adama, unoszące się przy każdym łyku, a potem – ramiona i palce obejmujące kieliszek. Zamarł, gdy nagle uderzyło go, że wyobraża sobie, jak byłoby czuć na sobie jego dłonie, być przyciskanym do pościeli i całowanym… uznał, że musi być bardziej pijany, niż sądził, skoro podobne myśli przychodziły mu do głowy odnośnie człowieka, który nigdy nie wzbudzał w nim takich odczuć i za którym wciąż nie przepadał, a jeden wieczór wspólnego picia nie mógł przecież tak diametralnie zmienić jego nastawienia.

Prawda była jednak taka, że faktycznie zaczął się nakręcać i kiedy Wakabayashi pochwycił jego spojrzenie, z zażenowaniem wbił wzrok w swoje kolana, pochylając głowę, by długie włosy zakryły jego zaczerwienione lekko policzki. W takich momentach, jak ten, błogosławił swoją fryzurę, która pozwalała ukryć się przed wzrokiem innych ludzi i w jakiś sposób odcinać od świata, gdy tego potrzebował.

– Co z tobą? – spytał Wakabayashi, lekko pochylając się w jego stronę. Zbliżył się do niego na tyle, by Ken poczuł ciepło bijące z jego ciała, co sprawiło, że zalała go fala gorąca i kolejnych wizji z udziałem ich dwojga. Był tym absolutnie przerażony, bo sama myśl, że chłopak mógłby cokolwiek zauważyć była straszna; jego policzki wyraźnie płonęły i potrzebował ochłonąć, jak najszybciej, a tymczasem im dłużej czuł na sobie badawcze spojrzenie Wakabayashiego, tym bardziej robiło mu się duszno.

– Nic – wydukał wreszcie i spróbował szybko opróżnić kieliszek, z zamiarem odstawienia go i natychmiastowej ucieczki do łazienki w celu ochlapania twarzy lodowatą wodą i dojścia do siebie. Był jednak tak zdenerwowany, że zakrztusił się winem i zaczął głośno kasłać; Wakabayashi natychmiast odstawił swój kieliszek, chwycił go za ramię i kilkakrotnie uderzył go w plecy, lecz nawet gdy Ken się uspokoił, wbrew oczekiwaniom i zdrowemu rozsądkowi, nie odsunął się od niego. Przesunął dłoń na kark bramkarza, a wolną rękę wyciągnął w stronę jego twarzy, by następnie, po chwili wahania, chwycić jego podbródek i zmusić do spojrzenia na siebie.

– Na pewno wszystko w porządku? – spytał, wpatrując się w jego zaczerwienioną twarz, ale po tonie jego głosu ciężko było cokolwiek stwierdzić. Nie mógł nie zauważyć, że Ken oddycha ciężko i unika jego wzroku, co nie wyglądało wcale na efekt wcześniejszego zakrztuszenia się. – Wakashimazu, dobrze się czujesz? – odezwał się ponownie, z lekkim naciskiem, a wówczas chłopak odważył się spojrzeć mu w oczy i znieruchomiał, dostrzegając w nich… nie był w stanie stwierdzić tego na pewno, bo nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że mogłaby być to prawda, lecz wydawało mu się, że tliło się w nich ledwo skrywane pożądanie.

– Nie – wymamrotał, nie będąc w stanie oderwać wzroku od jego twarzy; Wakabayashi najwyraźniej błędnie zinterpretował jego odpowiedź, bo drgnął i nieco nerwowo spróbował się od niego odsunąć. Wówczas Ken stanowczo chwycił go za nadgarstek, a jedyne, o czym myślał, to konieczność otrzymania jasnej odpowiedzi, czy jego podejrzenia były słuszne. – Dlaczego powiedziałeś, że żałujesz przyjazdu tutaj i dlaczego uznałeś, że akurat mi możesz się zwierzyć?

– Nie spodoba ci się moja odpowiedź – odparł bramkarz i gwałtownie wyrwał rękę z jego uścisku.

– Pozwól mi to ocenić – powiedział Ken odrobinę natarczywie i zaśmiał się w duchu, gdyż ta rozmowa zaczęła przypominać mu wszystkie konfrontacje z Kojiro, z tym że… teraz to ON przyjął rolę napastnika, a Wakabayashi – jego. Skojarzenie było tym silniejsze, gdy jego gość zacisnął uparcie usta i odwrócił wzrok, co w jakiś sposób rozczuliło Kena i właściwie… starczyło za całą odpowiedź, nawet jeśli nie znał szczegółów, które wiązać się miały z tym konkretnie ślubem. – Ok. W takim razie pijemy dalej, skoro wcześniej twierdziłeś, że musisz się bardziej upić, żeby rozmawiać – oznajmił, po czym sięgnął po butelkę stojącą po drugiej stronie łóżka; wracając na miejsce, musnął nieopatrznie dłonią udo Wakabayashiego, a gdy ten zadrżał ledwo wyczuwalnie, parsknął krótkim śmiechem. To, co właśnie odkrył, sprawiło, że jego nerwy topniały i kiedy rozlał resztkę wina do obu kieliszków, nie odmówił sobie przyjemności spojrzenia drugiemu bramkarzowi w oczy. Teraz to on był podenerwowany, ale Ken nie był sadystą, który dręczyłby go, stwarzając dwuznaczne sytuacje, spowodowane niedopowiedzeniami. Tak, zdecydowanie musiał być pijany, bo na trzeźwo nigdy nie zdobyłby się na podobną bezpośredniość i z całą pewnością nie dążyłby do oczyszczenia atmosfery szczerością w stylu Kojiro. – Jesteś gejem, prawda? – spytał wprost, a Wakabayashi zamarł i gdy po paru długich chwilach wyrwał się z odrętwienia, westchnął ciężko, z pewną rezygnacją, ale i ulgą.

– Jak się domyśliłeś? – spytał, na co Ken wzruszył ramionami.

– Dawałeś podpowiedzi cały wieczór – odparł spokojnie i skrzywił się, uświadamiając sobie coś jeszcze. – I najwyraźniej twój kiepski nastrój na tej imprezie, tak jak w moim przypadku, był z tym w jakiś sposób związany.

– Kto…? – zaczął Wakabayashi, a wówczas Ken przyssał się do swojego wina i skinął na chłopaka, by zrobił to samo.

– Otwórz tę drugą whisky i upijmy się do nieprzytomności. Może po drodze zbierze mi się na zwierzenia – powiedział, po czym odebrał mu pusty już kieliszek i podniósł się z łóżka, by odstawić oba na szafkę. Dopiero gdy się wyprostował, poczuł, jak bardzo jest pijany i sporą trudność sprawiło mu dotarcie do regału i powrót do łóżka; na sali wypił odrobinę szampana i kilka drinków, a teraz dobił się wódką i winem, co w jego przypadku oznaczało koszmarnego kaca następnego dnia. Nie był w stanie się tym jednak przejmować i z radością przyjął szklankę z kolejnym trunkiem, a gdy zajął miejsce obok Wakabayashiego, usiadł na tyle blisko niego, że stykali się ramionami, lecz żadnemu z nich to nie przeszkadzało.

– Proszę, powiedz, że się mylę… – zaczął nagle bramkarz, a Ken uniósł lekko brew. – Coś cię łączyło z Misakim, że tak na niego…

– Boże, uchowaj – prychnął chłopak, rozbawiony samą sugestią. – Skąd taki pomysł?

– Wolałem wykreślić te mniej prawdopodobne opcje, zanim przejdę do tych bardziej – odparł Wakabayashi, a Ken nie mógł powstrzymać krótkiego parsknięcia śmiechem, gdy zauważył, że nie tylko on jest już wyraźnie pijany, skoro jego towarzyszowi zaczyna plątać się język. – Jednak byłoby możliwe, żebyś był zły na kogoś, z kim ci nie wyszło, nie sądzisz?

– Misakiego nie ruszyłbym butem – stwierdził Ken. – Jakbyś lepiej mnie znał, wiedziałbyś, że jest kompletnie nie w moim typie – dodał i upił sporego łyka drinka, który był mocniejszy, niż poprzednie, gdyż butelka coli zaczęła się kończyć; stanowiło to pewien problem, bo chociaż Wakashimazu był wystarczająco mało trzeźwy, by prowadzić takie dyskusje, to wciąż miał na tyle zdrowego rozsądku, by nie rzucić się na whisky bez czegoś do przepicia.

– A kto jest? – spytał Wakabayashi i przysunął szklanką do ust, spoglądając nad nią w oczy Kena, który, mimo wszystko, lekko się zmieszał. Również przyssał się do drinka, by zyskać na czasie, a wówczas bramkarz odstawił swojego na szafkę nocną i przekręcił się na bok. Parę chwil wpatrywał się na Kena, a wreszcie, z lekkim wahaniem, położył dłoń na jego udzie i przesunął nią w górę, lekko zahaczając palcami o rozporek spodni od garnituru. Chłopak wciągnął głośno powietrze, a jego ręka zadrżała, więc, aby znów się nie zakrztusić lub nie oblać, również odstawił szklankę, co Wakabayashi odebrał, słusznie zresztą, jako przyzwolenie, by zrobić coś więcej. Zbliżył się do Kena i wyciągnął koszulę z jego spodni, odpiął dwa dolne guziki i powoli wsunął pod nią dłoń. Kiedy dotknął nagiej skóry na brzuchu Wakashimazu, ten jęknął cicho i chociaż gdzieś na dnie jego świadomości pojawił się głos, który mówił, że to nie jest dobry pomysł, obsunął się do pozycji półleżącej i objął ramieniem szyję drugiego bramkarza.

Wakabayashi musiał również mieć pewne wątpliwości, bo ponownie znieruchomiał i dopiero, gdy chłopak nieco bardziej stanowczo przyciągnął go do siebie i rozsunął odrobinę nogi, podniósł się i ułożył między nimi. Rozpiął do końca koszulę Kena, nie spuszczając wzroku z jego rozpalonej twarzy, a wreszcie – pochylił nad nim i przejechał dłonią po jego odsłoniętej klatce piersiowej, wyrywając tym z jego gardła zduszone westchnienie. Ich usta nagle znalazły się milimetry od siebie, a gdy wreszcie się złączyły, Ken poczuł, że wszystko wokół niego zawirowało i tym razem zdecydowanie nie z powodu wypitego alkoholu. Początkowo ich pocałunek był powolny i odrobinę niepewny, jakby obaj obawiali się, że posuną się dalej, niż życzyłaby sobie tego druga strona, lecz w pewnym momencie Wakabayashi pogłębił pieszczotę i wsunął język między wargi Kena, kładąc się na nim i stanowczo przyciskając go do siebie. Bramkarz objął leżącego na nim chłopaka ramionami, sunąc dłońmi po jego plecach, a wówczas ten całkowicie przejął inicjatywę i zaczął manewrować palcami przy rozporku Kena. Jego ruchy stały się niecierpliwe, a pocałunek coraz bardziej namiętny i Wakashimazu czuł, że z każdą chwilą jego wcześniejsze wątpliwości przygasają, zastąpione pożądaniem. Nie minęła minuta, a koszula Wakabayashiego opadła na podłogę, obok dwóch opróżnionych butelek; usta bramkarza znalazły się na szyi Kena, a dłonie na jego pośladkach. Ten z kolei odchylił głowę do tyłu, dając mu lepszy dostęp do swojej skóry, jednocześnie niemal desperacko zaciskając palce na jego nagich, umięśnionych ramionach.

Był podniecony do granic możliwości i chciał więcej, teraz, dokładnie w tym momencie, lecz kiedy Wakabayashi rozpiął jego spodnie i zaczął zsuwać je z jego bioder, jakimś cudem zdołał się opanować. Pragnął go każdą komórką swojego ciała, ale nie zamierzał powtarzać błędów z przeszłości, a historia z oczekiwaniem na wyniki Hidekiego jednak czegoś go nauczyła, dlatego niechętnie odepchnął od siebie Wakabayashiego.

– Nie mam gumek – powiedział wprost, zanim ten zdążył się odezwać.

– Więc chcesz… – zaczął, a wówczas Ken poczuł, że lekko się czerwieni. – Cholera. Mogliśmy pójść do mnie – stwierdził, wciąż wisząc nad Wakashimazu i wpatrując się w jego twarz z minimalnej odległości. Tak, Ken zniszczył atmosferę z pełną premedytacją, ale ostatki trzeźwości przywróciły im obu logiczne myślenie i jednak nie pozwoliły na szybki numerek bez zabezpieczenia.

– Skoro jesteś tak wspaniale zaopatrzony… – odezwał się Ken z lekkim uśmiechem i przesunął dłonią po jego szczęce – To ty pójdziesz do siebie, a ja na dół po colę. I więcej alkoholu. I spotkamy się tu za pół godziny.

– Jesteś strasznie pewny siebie, skoro sądzisz, że… – urwał, kiedy Wakashimazu wsunął dłoń między jego nogi i znacząco zacisnął palce na wyraźnie pobudzonej części jego ciała.

– Mam powody, by być – odparł, po czym zepchnął z siebie bramkarza i podciągnął się do pozycji siedzącej, a następnie wygładził włosy i zaczął drżącymi rękami zapinać koszulę. Przez parę chwil Wakabayashi wpatrywał się w niego, a wreszcie przysunął się bliżej i mocno pocałował go w usta.

– Za pół godziny. Nie waż się spóźnić, bo pójdę na dół i zaciągnę cię tu siłą – oznajmił, po czym wstał z łóżka i ruszył w stronę drzwi, nie oglądając się za siebie.

 

***

 

Prawdę powiedziawszy wyjście Wakabayashiego było ostatnią rzeczą, którą Ken wyraźnie zapamiętał z tego wieczoru. Nie miał wiele czasu, dlatego gdy tylko zamknęły się za nim drzwi, poderwał się z łóżka i ruszył do łazienki, gdzie wziął krótki, zimny prysznic, założył ponownie garnitur, nie bawiąc się w zawiązywanie krawata i ruszył na dół. Barman przywitał go uśmiechem i, domyślając się powodów jego przybycia, podał mu dwie butelki coli, wodę mineralną – zapewne myśląc już o poranku, jaki czekał Kena – oraz jakiś alkohol. Bramkarz mgliście kojarzył, że rozmawiał z kimś przy barze, a kiedy skupił się wystarczająco, przypomniał sobie, że był to nawet bardziej pijany, niż on sam, Ishizaki. O zgrozo, wypił z nim kolejkę, pożartował i wymienił się spostrzeżeniami na temat imprezy – zapewniał wówczas, że bawi się rewelacyjnie i dawno nie był na tak wspaniałym weselu. Chociaż ten człowiek irytował go zawsze całym swoim jestestwem, spędził z nim przynajmniej kwadrans, a na pytanie, z kim pije, oznajmił z przekonaniem, że nastąpiła unia bramkarzy i razem z Wakabayashim omawiają taktyki obronne, jednocześnie się alkoholizując.

Nie pamiętał, jak dotarł do pokoju, bo wspomnienia zostały przyćmione faktem, iż pod drzwiami zastał opartego o ścianę bramkarza z niewielką torbą na ramieniu, który niemal wciągnął go do sypialni. Gdy tylko zamknął drzwi na klucz, chłopak rzucił się na niego i jasnym się okazało, że po ich krótkim rozstaniu zrobił się jeszcze bardziej rozpalony i chętny. Był absolutnie dominujący i pewny każdego swojego dotyku i pocałunku, namiętny i niemal agresywny. Musieli pozbyć się ubrań w niesamowitym tempie, bo Ken nie miał pojęcia, w którym momencie znaleźli się na łóżku, całkowicie już rozebrani.

Dalsza część wieczoru zlała się w jego wspomnieniach w ciąg seksu i dalszego picia, które przeplatały się ze sobą i miał problemy z ich umiejscowieniem w czasie. Nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie bardziej konkretnych szczegółów – oprócz tych pojedynczych chwil, gdy, obejmowany przez Wakabayashiego, błagał o więcej, mocniej, _bardziej_. Pamiętał smak jego ust, wrażenia, jakie wywoływał każdy dotyk, jego dłonie, silne ramiona, drganie mięśni, po których sunął palcami… Pocałunki, zarówno te łagodne i niemal niewinne, jak drapieżne, wyrywające z jego gardła jęki rozkoszy; stanowcze ruchy jego bioder, dłonie, zaciskające się na jego pośladkach oraz głupie słowa w trakcie i deklaracje po, że muszą to kiedyś powtórzyć. Obietnice, które obawiał się, że nic nie znaczyły, bo tych samych używał, gdy jako nastolatek sypiał na wakacjach z przypadkowo poznanymi dziewczynami, by przekonać samego siebie, że wcale nie jest gejem.

Kojarzył, że grubo po północy… może bliżej poranka? zdecydowali się wyjść na balkon, z zarzuconymi niedbale ubraniami – nie był pewny, czy własnymi – i wypalili po dwa papierosy z paczki, którą przyniósł Wakabayashi. Było to karygodne i nieakceptowalne dla zawodowych sportowców, co zgodnie przyznali, głęboko zaciągając się dymem i co chwilę przy tym krztusząc. Tę część nocy Ken pamiętał względnie dobrze, gdyż chłodne powietrze orzeźwiło go na tyle, by zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co robi… właściwie – co zdążyli JUŻ zrobić. Dwukrotnie, jeśli niczego nie pomylił. Wiedział też, że już wtedy niczego nie żałował, nawet jednej sekundy, bo mimo, iż byli pijani i nic do siebie nie czuli, ich zbliżenia były całkowicie satysfakcjonujące dla obu stron. Byli dorośli i nie byli zaangażowani w żadne związki, nie było więc najmniejszych powodów, by uznać, że zrobili coś niewłaściwego i godnego potępienia.

Teraz jednak leżał w łóżku, mając na sobie wyłącznie koszulę Wakabayashiego i gapił się w sufit, wsłuchując się w miarowy oddech przytulonego do niego chłopaka. Czuł przerażające mdłości, w ustach wciąż miał smak papierosów i bał się podnieść, by helikopter w jego głowie nie sprawił, że zwymiotuje na łóżko albo podłogę. Miał wrażenie, że słyszy ruch powietrza, a cichy szelest pościeli brzmiał w jego uszach jak kosiarka. Z każdą chwilą czuł się gorzej i wreszcie przymknął oczy, po czym odwrócił się na bok, licząc na to, że uśnie i gdy się obudzi, będzie mu nieco lepiej. Wówczas Wakabayashi przywarł do jego pleców, a gdy ich półnagie ciała się zetknęły, mimo fatalnego stanu, w jakim się znajdował, przeszedł go przyjemny dreszcz.

– Jak się czujesz? – usłyszał tuż przy uchu cichy głos bramkarza; nie zauważył nawet, kiedy chłopak się obudził i dopiero w tym momencie uświadomił sobie, że pomimo iż noc była cudowna, musiał nadejść moment, gdy obaj się ockną i w świetle poranka będą musieli przejść do porządku dziennego z faktem, że się ze sobą przespali. Przez parę chwil nie był w stanie się odezwać, nagle skrępowany i zawstydzony, lecz kiedy Wakabayashi uspokajająco przesunął dłonią po jego brzuchu i mocniej do niego przywarł, uświadomił sobie, że może jednak jego obawy były niesłuszne. A powrót do rzeczywistości wcale nie musiał być wypełniony półsłówkami i zażenowaniem, raczej naturalnymi po jednonocnych przygodach.

– Jakbym miał zaraz umrzeć – odparł, a wówczas Wakabayashi zaśmiał się ledwo słyszalnie i musnął wargami jego ramię, dłuższą chwilę pozostając w tej pozycji. Potem podniósł się z pościeli i nachylił nad rzuconą przy łóżku torbą, czegoś szukając; Ken opadł na plecy i zerknął na niego, a chłopak po paru chwilach odwrócił się, trzymając w dłoni kilka tabletek.

– Coś przeciwbólowego i witaminy, idealne na kaca  – oznajmił, a gdy bramkarz bez słowa sprzeciwu połknął cały zestaw, podał mu butelkę z wodą i cierpliwie poczekał, aż Ken zaspokoi pragnienie. – Naszykować ci kąpiel? – spytał, na co chłopak zakrył głowę kołdrą, gdyż sama myśl o podniesieniu się z łóżka powodowała mdłości. – To by ci dobrze zrobiło.

– Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszam – wymamrotał, co wyraźnie rozbawiło Wakabayashiego.

– Minęła dziesiąta, a o drugiej będzie obiad i wypadałoby się pojawić – oznajmił, po czym bez ceregieli ściągnął z Kena przykrycie.

– Więc mam masę czasu, żeby się wyspać i…

– Ken – powiedział chłopak z głupim uśmiechem, a wówczas bramkarz przypomniał sobie, że w trakcie wspólnej nocy przeszli na ty i… zaczerwienił się, uświadamiając sobie, w jakim momencie się to stało. – Wynocha do łazienki. Teraz.

– Jesteś koszmarny – jęknął Ken, lecz, mimo kołowrotka w głowie, powoli podźwignął się z pościeli.

– W nocy mówiłeś coś całkiem innego – skomentował Wakabayashi, co spowodowało, że rumieńce Wakashimazu jeszcze pociemniały. Zażenowanie okazało się jednak silniejsze od pragnienia pozostania w łóżku i ucieczka do łazienki była idealnym rozwiązaniem; dlatego też podniósł się ze zmiętej pościeli i, ignorując niekompletne odzienie, chwiejnym krokiem ruszył w stronę przylegającego do sypialni pomieszczenia.

Gdy zobaczył w lustrze swoje odbicie, prawie zemdlał. Jego szyja była usłana malinkami, włosy miał całkowicie skołtunione, był spuchnięty, nieogolony i tak skrajnie nieatrakcyjny, że zdziwił się, że Wakabayashi nie uciekł na jego widok. Dlatego też bez dalszego ociągania ruszył pod prysznic i załatwił poranną toaletę, co zajęło mu blisko pół godziny; tabletki, które zażył, zdążyły zacząć działać, bo faktycznie poczuł się nieco lepiej i gdy był gotowy wrócić do pokoju, owinięty szlafrokiem, nie miał już wrażenia, że odstrasza swoim wyglądem i że każdy krok może być tym ostatnim.

Położył dłoń na klamce drzwi łazienkowych i wówczas, nagle, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, świadomość tego, co zrobił, uderzyła go z całą mocą. Przespał się z Wakabayashim. Z kolegą z drużyny, za którym nie przepadał, zresztą z wzajemnością. Z kimś, kogo nigdy wcześniej nie podejrzewał o homoseksualizm, kogo do poprzedniego wieczora w żadnym wypadku nie uznałby za atrakcyjnego, z kimś, z kim seks mógł dość istotnie pokomplikować jego bytowanie w drużynie, skoro… Skoro po rozstaniu z Kojiro wciąż nie był w stanie rozmawiać z nim tak, jak kiedyś, mimo że przecież przyjaźnili się od wielu lat, zanim zdecydowali się na związek. I dlatego wolał nawet nie myśleć, jak jednonocna przygodna wpłynie na relacje z drugim bramkarzem, które przecież zawsze były napięte.

Przycisnął dłoń do ust i zaśmiał się histerycznie, nagle przerażony, że miałby wrócić do pokoju i udawać, że nic się nie stało, podczas gdy przez połowę nocy tarzali się w pościeli i posunęli się o wiele, wiele dalej, niż Ken kiedykolwiek posunął się z kimś innym niż Kojiro lub Hideki. Prawdę powiedziawszy, jego jednorazowe doświadczenia z obcymi facetami były tak ograniczone i niewinne, że nawet nie można ich było wrzucić na listę _osób, z którymi się przespał_. Za to z żadną z tych kilku bądź kilkunastu dziewczyn, z którymi zrobił coś podobnego, nie pozostał w sypialni na całą noc i nie musiał przeżywać poranka _po,_ przez co… nie miał pojęcia, jak się zachowywać. To nie był Hideki, który rozkoszował się jego niedoświadczeniem i z radością wszystkiego go uczył, ani tym bardziej kochający go Kojiro, przy którym nie musiał się bać, że zrobi coś nie tak, bo znali się doskonale od wielu lat i mimo różnic charakteru, byli jednak w stanie przewidzieć reakcje drugiej strony, a…

A za drzwiami był Wakabayashi i nie dało się udawać, że jest inaczej. Ken słyszał odgłos kroków, co upewniło go w przekonaniu, że chłopak nie wyszedł pod jego obecność i nagle przyszła mu do głowy myśl, by przeczekać w łazience do tego momentu. Szybko odgonił podobne niedorzeczności i w nagłym przypływie odwagi nacisnął klamkę i wrócił do pokoju, a gdy utkwił wzrok w twarzy na wpół ubranego, nieco nerwowo zgarniającego swoje rzeczy Wakabayashiego, w jednej chwili zrozumiał, że przecież jego odczucia i lęki mogły być… identyczne. Jego gość był w końcu w takiej samej sytuacji i podobnie jak w wypadku Kena, odsłonił się przed nim tej nocy bardziej, niż zamierzał. W jego oczach była cała paleta sprzecznych emocji, spod których najwyraźniej wydzierała się obawa, że... że wszystko nie potoczy się dobrze i że ta noc, którą uznają za pomyłkę, będzie się za nimi ciągnęła jeszcze długie lata.

Ken westchnął cicho, uświadamiając sobie, że przecież wszystko, co dziać się miało później, zależało tylko od nich i właśnie to, co teraz zrobią i jak poradzą sobie w tej krępującej sytuacji, zdeterminuje ich przyszłe relacje. Również zawodowe. _Zwłaszcza_ zawodowe. Zorientował się, że wchodząc, przerwał Wakabayashiemu pakowanie i że chłopak musiał zamierzać wyjść przed jego powrotem, lecz ta myśl nie wzbudziła w nim spodziewanej ulgi. Zdał sobie sprawę, że wcale nie chce, by bramkarz wychodził, nawet jeśli nie miał pojęcia, jak mieliby się przy sobie zachowywać.

– Nie doceniłem cię – odezwał się wreszcie Wakabayashi i rzucił torbę na ziemię, a następnie zrobił krok w stronę Kena. – Byłem niemal pewny, że spróbujesz poczekać, aż się ulotnię.

– Myślałem o tym – spróbował się zaśmiać Wakashimazu, a głos uwiązł mu w gardle, gdy drugi bramkarz podszedł do niego na minimalną odległość.

– Mam wyjść? – spytał, zerkając przelotnie na drzwi, lecz Ken powstrzymał go, chwytając rękaw jego rozpiętej bluzy.

– Nie – powiedział i chociaż nie miał pojęcia, czy dobrze zinterpretował zachowanie Wakabayashiego, zbliżył się do niego i rozluźnił palce, pozwalając, by jego ręka zsunęła się w dół; gdy ich dłonie na moment się zetknęły, jego ciało natychmiast przeszły dreszcze, a ten całkowicie niewinny dotyk sprawił, że wszystkie scenki z minionej nocy stanęły mu przed oczami. – Ogarnij się, a ja zamówię śniadanie – powiedział i, natrętnie wpatrując się w podłogę, odsunął się od chłopaka i ruszył w stronę telefonu hotelowego.

Oczekując na jedzenie, zaczął uprzątać pokój, zaczynając, rzecz jasna, od zrzucenia z łóżka ewidentnie nieświeżej pościeli. Zakrył goły materac narzutą, spakował do worka garnitur z poprzedniego dnia i zaczął rozczesywać wilgotne włosy, przeklinając się w myślach, że nie wziął suszarki; chcąc zająć czymś myśli, uprzątnął rozrzucone ubrania i kosmetyki, układając je najrówniej, jak się dało i koncentrując na tej czynności tak bardzo, że niemal przegapił pukanie do drzwi. Gdy otwierał pokój, niezgrabie manewrując w zamku kluczem, zorientował się, jak bardzo jest zestresowany i spięty na samą myśl, że za chwile Wakabayashi do niego wróci; nie musiał jednak długo się nad tym zastanawiać, gdyż kobieta z obsługi, która dostarczyła podwójne śniadanie, wyszła dosłownie parę sekund przed tym, jak drugi bramkarz opuścił łazienkę.

Miał mokre włosy i ubrany był w codzienne rzeczy, które najwyraźniej przyniósł poprzedniego dnia na zmianę, by nie paradować po korytarzach hotelowych w wymiętym garniturze; wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak po każdym treningu czy meczu, gdy wykąpał się i przebrał, a Kena kolejny raz uderzyło, że już nigdy nie będzie potrafił spojrzeć na niego tak, jak kiedyś. Zażenowany spuścił wzrok i zaczął niemrawo dłubać w śniadaniu, a Wakabayashi bez słowa usiadł na łóżku obok niego, zachowując jednak bezpieczną odległość. Nie próbowali rozmawiać i żaden z nich nawet nie udawał, że ma szczególny apetyt, a Ken musiał każdy kęs jedzenia popijać herbatą, by cokolwiek przełknąć. Siedzieli tak, bawiąc się jedzeniem, przez dobrych kilka minut, a wreszcie Wakabayashi odsunął od siebie tacę i wbił wzrok w Kena.

– Żałujesz, że się przespaliśmy? – spytał, na co chłopak zamarł i odrobinę skulił w sobie, gdyż na to pytanie mógłby odpowiedzieć na milion sposobów i żaden nie był właściwy i zgodny z prawdą.

– Nie. Tak. Nie wiem – wymamrotał, zaciskając palce na kubku, a Wakabayashi jęknął pod nosem.

– To dość proste pytanie, Ken… – urwał i skrzywił się ledwo widocznie. – Wakashimazu… cholera.

– Widzisz sam, wcale nie tak proste – westchnął chłopak i odwrócił się do niego. – Nie żałuję tego, co zrobiliśmy, ale boję się konsekwencji. Taka odpowiedź ci wystarczy? – spytał i z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że Wakabayashi uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

– O konsekwencje będziemy się martwić, gdy nadejdą – powiedział, po czym przejechał dłonią po udzie Kena i zatrzymał ją na jego kolanie. – Myślałem, że… – urwał i zaśmiał się krótko, nie kończąc jednak myśli. – Boisz się, że podczas zgrupowań będzie dziwnie?

– Coś w tym stylu – odparł bez przekonania bramkarz, chociaż słowo „dziwnie” nie oddawało spodziewanej nerwowej atmosfery i napięcia między nimi, doszukiwania się dwuznaczności w każdym geście i spojrzeń, które prędzej czy później zaczną wydawać się ludziom podejrzane. Wakabayashi patrzył na niego wyczekująco, więc zrozumiał, że taka odpowiedź nie wystarczy i dlatego uznał, że skoro zeszłej nocy trochę się o sobie dowiedzieli, to jeszcze jedna informacja więcej nie zrobi różnicy, a pozwoli drugiemu bramkarzowi zrozumieć jego punkt widzenia. – Na początku ostatniej klasy liceum… kilka osób z drużyny dowiedziało się przypadkiem, że jestem gejem. To był najgorszy okres mojego życia… – urwał na chwilę, wbijając wzrok w talerz. – Pomijając treningi do rozgrywek młodzieżowych… no i same rozrywki. I ostatnie tygodnie. Jak to w ogóle brzmi, ostatnio mam same najgorsze okresy – zaśmiał się gorzko, opadł plecami na materac i zamknął oczy; chciał tylko przybliżyć Wakabayashiemu możliwie najogólniej swój punkt widzenia, a tymczasem zaczął się uzewnętrzniać, co mogłoby przejść, gdyby był pijany, ale nie teraz.

Usłyszał cichy stukot i domyślił się, że bramkarz odłożył na podłogę tace z jedzeniem, a moment później poczuł, że materac lekko się przy nim ugina; zamarł, kiedy Wakabayashi położył się obok niego i Ken, nie mogąc powstrzymać ciekawości, odrobinę uchylił powieki, by mu się przyjrzeć i ocenić jego nastrój. Chłopak natychmiast pochwycił jego spojrzenie, po czym odezwał się, przerywając ciszę.

– Dawaj. Nic mnie już nie zaskoczy, a w końcu naszym zamiarem wczoraj było wylanie z siebie żali, prawda?

– Na szczęście zajęliśmy się czymś innym – wypalił Ken i orientując się, jak to zabrzmiało, lekko się zaczerwienił, co wyraźnie rozbawiło Wakabayashiego. – Chcesz się zwierzać, to zaczynaj. Jak mnie zainteresujesz, odpowiem na wszelkie pytania – oznajmił i niemal natychmiast pożałował swoich słów, bo pod pojęciem ‘wszelkich pytań’ mieściło się… cóż. Całkiem sporo.

– Pytałeś, czemu żałowałem przyjazdu tutaj – zaczął Wakabayashi i ułożył się wygodniej, przynajmniej na tyle, na ile było to możliwe, gdy na jednoosobowym łóżku leżało dwóch mężczyzn ich postury. – Odpowiedź brzmi: nie dlatego, że nie znoszę ślubów, ale dlatego, że tego konkretnego ślubu wybitnie nie miałem ochoty oglądać.

– Bo…?

– Bo tak się nieszczęśliwie składa, że mam od dość dawna, powiedzmy… _słabość_ do naszego wspaniałego kapitana, na tyle kłopotliwą, że z zazdrości dostaję świra, gdy widzę go z Anego – oznajmił, a Ken dłuższą chwilę trawił te słowa, jakby nie był w stanie załapać ich sensu; gdy wreszcie dotarło do niego, że Wakabayashi był prawdopodobnie zakochany w Tsubasie, a przynajmniej poważnie nim zauroczony, i uświadomił sobie wszystkie związane z tym niedogodności, zaniemówił na dłuższą chwilę i wbił w niego wzrok.

– O kurwa – skomentował w końcu to, co usłyszał. Na usta cisnęło mu się mnóstwo słów i stwierdzeń, z których, na nieszczęście wybrał dość niefortunne w obecnej sytuacji. – Ale… dlaczego? Przecież on jest fizycznie absolutnie odrzucający…!

– Zaraz ty będziesz absolutnie fizycznie… – urwał, orientując się, że coś pokręcił i lekko kopnął Kena w goleń, lecz bez specjalnej złości. Westchnął z rezygnacją i utkwił spojrzenie w suficie. – To nie żadna wielka, nieszczęśliwa miłość, ale chyba jednak zawsze wierzyłem, że coś się między nami wydarzy, nawet jeśli nie byłoby to nic znaczącego. Ale gdy się zaręczył no i, cóż, ożenił, pozbyłem się złudzeń. A to nic przyjemnego i… Domyślam się, że ciężko ci to sobie wyobrazić – stwierdził i spróbował się roześmiać, ale średnio mu się to udało.

– Mojej wyobraźni w to nie mieszaj – odparł Ken, wciąż porażony informacją, że Wakabayashi, ze wszystkich ludzi świata, na obiekt westchnień wybrał sobie akurat Tsubasę. Może i był w niego zapatrzony i _zbyt_ na nim polegał i wierzył w jego niezniszczalność na boisku, ale czym innym jest szacunek i podziw dla świetnego zawodnika, a czym innym… porzucił te rozmyślania, bo nie chciał, żeby dręczył w koszmarach sennych obraz tych dwojga razem. – Poczułbyś się lepiej, gdybyś go przynajmniej zaliczył?

– To strasznie płytkie, ale podejrzewam, że tak – przyznał Wakabayashi po dłuższej chwili zastanowienia, a Ken natychmiast mu pozazdrościł, że jego problem miał jednoznaczne rozwiązanie; nawet jeśli jego wykonalność była wątpliwa.

– Ok… mów dalej.

– Nie ma dalej – bramkarz lekko wzruszył ramionami. – Podoba mi się kumpel, który wczoraj się ożenił, to nie wystarczający powód, by się zdołować i chcieć upić?

– No w sumie… – zaczął Ken, jednak uznał, że jeśli nie pociągnie rozmowy, to Wakabayashi zechce poznać _jego_ przyczyny złego nastroju, które były na tyle złożone, że z całą pewnością nie zmieściłby ich w pięciu zdaniach. – I żeby powiedzieć mi coś takiego potrzebowałeś się schlać i jeszcze miałeś jakieś tajemne powody, by do tego celu wybrać mnie?

– Uważasz, że przyznanie się do odmiennej orientacji i zadurzenia w kumplu z drużyny to nic takiego? – odpowiedział pytaniem, a Ken zmarszczył lekko brwi.

– Przeżywałem to tyle razy, że nie robi to już na mnie wrażenia – rzucił bez zastanowienia.

– Co prze… – zaczął Wakabayashi i odwrócił się na bok, wbijając w Kena zszokowane spojrzenie. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że z własnej woli przyznawałeś się… – urwał, coś sobie uświadamiając. – Czekaj, chodziło ci tylko o część o orientacji, czy też o kumplu z drużyny…? – spytał, a kiedy Ken wydął usta i uparcie wbił wzrok w sufit, parsknął śmiechem. – Kto?

– Nikt – fuknął bramkarz. – Czy ja powiedziałem coś o kumplu? A przyznałem się rodzicom i bratu… no i połowie rodziny przy okazji… trenerowi Kirze, Sawadzie, Hyudze… – zmarszczył brwi, próbując przypomnieć sobie, kto jeszcze dowiedział się o nim nie na skutek nieszczęśliwych zbiegów okoliczności, ale faktycznie od niego. – O, Hoshi, tej dziewczynie, z którą mieszkam też… a poza tym dawnemu trenerowi karate, Kaori Matsumoto i to chyba byłoby na tyle.

– Nie rób sobie jaj, żeby odwrócić moją uwagę – prychnął Wakabayashi, lekko poirytowany. – Kto?

– Ale… to wszystko prawda – odparł powoli Ken; ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej się spodziewał, była możliwość, że Wakabayashi nie uwierzy w jego wersję. – Spytaj kogokolwiek z Toho, skoro mi nie wierzysz… oczywiście jeśli masz na tyle jaj, by ruszyć do Hyugi w podobnej sprawie – dodał, nie mogąc odmówić sobie przyjemności podrażnienia drugiego bramkarza samym wspomnieniem Kojiro.

– Nikogo nie będę pytał – prychnął, a jego wypowiedź była dokładnie tym, czego Ken się spodziewał. Sam pomysł, by Wakabayashi próbował wypytywać Kojiro, Takeshiego czy Kazukiego o jego historię, był śmieszny, bo chłopak z żadnym z nich nie był nawet na tyle blisko, by z własnej woli zacząć rozmowę o pogodzie.

– Więc musisz uwierzyć mi na słowo.

– Po prostu… nie jestem w stanie wymyślić powodów, dla których miałbyś komukolwiek się przyznawać.

– Jedno ciągnęło za sobą drugie – westchnął Ken, przypominając sobie wydarzenia, jakie miały miejsce od wakacji przed ostatnią klasą liceum, aż do rozgrywek krajowych. – I gdybym… – urwał, zastanawiając się, jak ubrać w słowa swoje myśli. – Gdybym mógł cofnąć czas, to zachowałbym się zupełnie inaczej.

– Dłuższa historia, jak sądzę? – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Wakabayashi, a Ken lekko skinął głową, a następnie podciągnął się i spojrzał na niego z góry.

– Tak i dlatego zanim ją zacznę, powiesz mi, dlaczego wczoraj, ze wszystkich ludzi,  zdecydowałeś się rozmawiać akurat ze mną – zażądał i wyciągnął rękę, by wbić palec wskazujący w klatkę piersiową Wakabayashiego. Gdy zorientował się, że chyba zbytnio się z nim spoufala, bo nie byli przecież przyjaciółmi, którzy mogli szturchać się w rozmowie, było już nieco za późno; bramkarz lekko uniósł brwi i, zauważając konsternację Kena, chwycił go za przedramiona i przyciągnął do siebie. Chłopak stracił równowagę i z krótkim okrzykiem zaskoczenia opadł na Wakabayashiego, który przytrzymał go na miejscu i roześmiał się na widok jego zawstydzonego wyrazu twarzy.

– Uderzyłem do ciebie, bo od dawna podejrzewałem, że jesteś gejem – powiedział, a Ken wytrzeszczył na niego oczy. Nie chodziło o to, że to stwierdzenie go zszokowało czy przeraziło, ale nigdy nie rozmyślał o sobie czy kimkolwiek w ten sposób i nie mógł teraz pozbyć się wspomnień o rozmowie z Kazukim, gdy ten sugerował, że można oceniać orientację ludzi po wyglądzie. Widać… coś jednak w tym było i postanowił dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej niejako u źródła.

– Jestem aż tak ewidentny? – spytał z zainteresowaniem i teraz to Wakabayashi nieco się zmieszał.

– Nic z tych rzeczy, po prostu… – zaczął i puścił ręce Kena, lecz ten nie ruszył się z miejsca i dalej wpatrywał w jego twarz, czekając na ciąg dalszy.

– Po prostu…? – powtórzył, na co Wakabayashi uniósł wzrok, by nie patrzeć na leżącego na nim chłopaka, po czym zaczął mówić.

– Gdy po wszystkich wątpliwościach i próbach uznałem ostatecznie, że tak, wolę facetów i w jakiś sposób się z tym pogodziłem, przyjechaliście na rozgrywki do Europy… i nie mogłem się powstrzymać przed zastanawianiem się, który z was mógłby być taki sam – stwierdził, a Ken uniósł brwi, rozbawiony, że ktokolwiek… a zwłaszcza ktoś taki, jak Wakabayashi, mógł prowadzić podobne rozważania. Umiejscowił w czasie tamte wydarzenia i przypomniał sobie, że miało to miejsce gdy jego związek z Hidekim był w okresie krótkiego hiatusu, związanego właśnie z wyjazdem na zawody międzynarodowe. Niemal roześmiał się na samą myśl, że w tak podobnym czasie ich dwójka zdała sobie sprawę ze swoich preferencji. – W każdym razie, ze wszystkich typowałem tylko ciebie. Widać, trafiłem – stwierdził i chociaż próbował nie brzmieć na zbyt zadowolonego z siebie, nieszczególnie mu to wyszło.

– Ok… – odparł niezbyt przekonany tym wyjaśnieniem Ken i orientując się, że wciąż leży na Wakabayashim, spróbował się podnieść, lecz chłopak przytrzymał go na miejscu.

– Przepraszam, to nie zabrzmiało dobrze.

– Nie przeszkadza mi to, co powiedziałeś, ja po prostu wciąż się zastanawiam, jak byłeś to w stanie stwierdzić i nie mogę dojść do żadnych sensownych wniosków. – Tym razem bardziej stanowczo podparł się o materac i odsunął od Wakabayashiego, opadając na miejsce obok niego. – Nie patrz tak, nie chciałem cię zgniatać – powiedział w odpowiedzi na pytające spojrzenie chłopaka.

– Nie zgniatałeś – stwierdził krótko i przekręcił się na bok, natychmiast wbijając wzrok w twarz Kena, który, pochwyciwszy jego spojrzenie, z jakiś przyczyn nie był w stanie odwrócić głowy. Chciał coś odpowiedzieć, by przerwać ciszę, lecz przyłapał się na tym, że nagle zgubił wątek, a pomiędzy wyciągniętymi na wierzch wspomnieniami o wyjeździe do Europy sprzed kilku lat, zaczęły się wyłaniać scenki z minionej nocy. Nawet nie próbował ich odganiać, a gdy przez jego ciało przeszły nagłe dreszcze, uświadomił sobie, że spogląda na to inaczej, niż zaraz po przebudzeniu lub przed wyjściem z łazienki.

Bo teraz ani nie wysilał umysłu, by połączyć wspomnienia w całość, ani tym bardziej nie myślał o niemiłych konsekwencjach; w tym momencie pragnął powtórki z rozrywki i gdy poczuł usta Wakabayashiego na swoich, wydał z siebie zduszony jęk i natychmiast objął go ramionami, zaciskając palce na jego wciąż odrobinę wilgotnych, krótkich włosach. Czuł, że chłopak jest w podobnym stanie, bo w jego ruchach, gdy minęła początkowa niepewność, pojawiła się ledwo skrywana desperacja; całował Kena coraz mocniej, a jego ręce nagle znalazły się pod materiałem jego t-shirta. Wbijał palce w jego nagą skórę i sunął po niej otwartymi dłońmi, a gdy jedna z nich znalazła się tuż przy karku bramkarza, ten poderwał się z miejsca i szybkim ruchem zrzucił z siebie bluzkę.

– Ściągaj to – wymamrotał, po czym lekko szarpnął brzeg bluzy Wakabayashiego. Zanim jeszcze chłopak całkowicie się jej pozbył, wciągnął go na siebie i odrzucił głowę do tyłu, wystawiając na widok usłaną malinkami szyję. Bramkarz przyssał się do jakiegoś podrażnionego już w nocy miejsca, lecz Ken nie był w stanie przejmować się tym, jak to ukryje przed resztą gości. Jedyne, o czym myślał, to natarczywe palce Wakabayashiego przy pasku jego spodni, jego gorące usta i wrażenia, jakie wywoływało napięcie i drżenie mięśni na jego plecach i ramionach.

Zatracony całkowicie w chwili, nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co dzieje się wokół i nie zwracał uwagi na nic, co nie było bezpośrednio związane z ich dwojgiem; z Wakabayashim musiało być identycznie, bo żaden z nich nie zauważył, że ktoś dobijał się do drzwi i gdy te otworzyły się na oścież, Ken miał już całkowicie rozpięte spodnie i tylko łaska niebios sprawiła, że w ogóle miał je jeszcze na biodrach. O ile mogli nie usłyszeć, że ktoś puka, to nie było już możliwości, by żeby zignorowali głośnie trzaśnięcie; obaj jak na zawołanie odskoczyli od siebie, gwałtownie odwracając się w stronę wejścia i zamarli, gdy zobaczyli wyraźnie złego i zdegustowanego Kojiro, który opierał się o drzwi ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękami.

– Mogliście się chociaż zamknąć, do kurwy nędzy – prychnął, kręcąc głową z politowaniem.

– Mogłeś zapukać, Hyuga – warknął Ken, nerwowo zapinając spodnie.

– Pukałem, baranie, ale się nie odzywałeś.

– Bo, jak widzisz, byłem _zajęty_ – odparł ostro i od razu poczuł na sobie wywiercające mu dziurę w głowie spojrzenie Wakabayashiego. – Czego chcesz?

– Przekazać ci, że za pół godziny zaczynają się jakieś festyniarskie zabawy na zewnątrz i wypadałoby, żebyś się pojawił – odparł i chociaż do tej pory wpatrywał się tylko w Kena, jego wzrok przesunął się na drugiego bramkarza.

– Więc baw się dobrze – powiedział chłopak wyzywająco i za moment tego pożałował, gdy zobaczył, jak pięści Kojiro niebezpiecznie się zaciskają i ewidentnie dochodzi on do etapu poprzedzającego wybuch wściekłości.

– Dokładnie tak zrobię – syknął jednak, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, jeszcze raz trzaskając głośno drzwiami. Ken odczekał parę sekund, a potem poderwał się z łóżka i pospiesznie zamknął pokój na klucz, by nikt więcej się tu nie przyplątał. Nie to, żeby jakieś tabuny ludzi były w stanie, podobnie jak Kojiro, wparować bez zaproszenia, ale już sami Kazuki i Etsuko, których również można było podejrzewać o coś podobnego, sprawiliby wystarczająco dużo kłopotów.

– Błagam, nie mów, że to o niego chodziło – odezwał się Wakabayashi, przerywając ciszę, a wówczas Ken wrócił na łóżko i z rezygnacją padł na brzuch, doskonale wiedząc, że oto cały nastrój został doszczętnie zburzony. Przybycie Kojiro pozbawiło go wszelkich sił i chęci na cokolwiek, na tyle skutecznie, że było mu wszystko jedno, co Wakabayashi sobie o nim pomyśli.

 – Byłem z nim kilka miesięcy, rozstaliśmy się przez ciągłe kłótnie, a ja chyba wciąż go kocham – wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem i wcisnął twarz w narzutę, tak, że jego nieco podniesiony z powodu złości i zażenowania głos był przytłumiony. – Swojego czasu stukaliśmy się cały czas, więc, znając twoją opinię na jego temat, daję ci przyzwolenie, byś w tym momencie umarł z obrzydzenia.

– Daj spokój – powiedział natychmiast Wakabayashi i, najwyraźniej zauważając, że krótka wizyta Kojiro zupełnie wytrąciła Kena z równowagi, darował sobie jakichkolwiek złośliwości. – No już, przestań histeryzować – mruknął i trącił chłopaka w ramię. – Było, minęło, mogę się tylko domyślać, że nie rozeszliście się pokojowo i zdążyłem zauważyć, że wasze relacje wciąż są napięte.

– To nie tak… – jęknął Ken, obracając się na plecy. – Hyuga… był niby w porządku, a przynajmniej starał się być i to wyłącznie moja wina, że nie umiałem zachowywać się normalnie – stwierdził, załamany, że kolejny raz wygłupił się przed Kojiro swoimi bezsensownymi próbami wszczęcia kłótni. Tym razem, dodatkowo, ze świadkiem w postaci Wakabayashiego, przed którym musiał się _jakoś_ wytłumaczyć z zaistniałej sytuacji. – Z jednej strony nadal mi zależało, z drugiej byłem na niego wściekły, że to wszystko zaczął i zakończył i efekty są takie, jakie są… i przed chwilą je widziałeś.

– No tak, dość specyficzny sposób okazywania uczuć, jeśli o ciebie chodzi – stwierdził Wakabayashi z przekąsem, a Ken spojrzał na niego pytająco. – Sam mówisz, że głupio się zachowujesz, ale jak Hyuga się tu zjawił, nie dość, że był wkurzony samym widokiem, to celowo bardziej go drażniłeś. A moment później wpadasz w doła i jednocześnie się obwiniasz i usprawiedliwiasz.

– I?

– I próbuję to zrozumieć, ale nie mogę pozbyć się wrażenia, że jesteś cholernie niedojrzały i rozchwiany emocjonalnie – odparł, a spokój i chłód, z jakimi powiedział te słowa, sprawiły, że Ken miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię.

– Nie wiesz, jak to było i…

– Uświadom mnie w takim razie – przerwał mu Wakabayashi, a wówczas bramkarz, spodziewając się przesłuchania w stylu Kojiro, postanowił uparcie milczeć; chłopak jednak szybko się zorientował, że w ten sposób niczego nie osiągnie i dlatego zmienił ton, zupełnie inaczej podchodząc do tematu. – Ok., przepraszam. Nie wiem, jak było i nie mam prawa cię oceniać, zwłaszcza że jakoś nie wierzę, że związek z tym bucem był usłany różami – stwierdził, a Ken zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową; skoncentrowany na swoim postrzeganiu sytuacji, gdzie został nakryty przez swojego byłego z kimś innym, jakoś zapomniał, że Kojiro i Wakabayashi nie darzyli się szczególną sympatią i tolerowali tylko dla dobra zespołu. Inaczej: z tego akurat zdawał sobie sprawę, lecz nie myślał o uczuciach żadnego z nich ani o tym, że dla nich cała akcja musiała być równie krępująca, jak dla niego.

– Przepraszam, że musiałeś widzieć to starcie – powiedział w końcu. – Jeśli chodzi o Hyugę, to chcę, żebyś wiedział… ja od początku byłem pewny, że nam nie wyjdzie, a jednocześnie liczyłem, że może jednak się uda. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie chciałem się z nim wiązać, nawet jak byłem w nim całkowicie zadurzony, ale uparł się na próbowanie, chociaż był niedoświadczony i o niczym nie miał pojęcia. – Na te słowa Wakabayashi zagryzł kąciki warg, wyraźnie rozbawiony takim podsumowaniem Kojiro. Ken udał, że tego nie widzi i kontynuował. – W praniu wyszło, że bawiąc się w związek nie tylko straciliśmy czas, ale też rozpieprzyliśmy naszą przyjaźń. Przykre, biorąc pod uwagę ile lat byliśmy sobie bliscy, prawda?

– Ale przynajmniej przekonałeś się…

– Nie chciałem się przekonywać! – przerwał mu ostro Ken. – Chciałem żyć marzeniami i wzdychać do niego w samotności, czekając, aż mi przejdzie. Nie powinienem był się na to zgodzić ani w ogóle się przyznawać Hyudze, że jestem gejem, bez względu na to, jak bardzo się wkurwiał, gdy wciskałem mu kity o powodach kłótni z rodzicami. Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo ci zazdroszczę, że nigdy nie doszło do niczego między tobą a Tsubasą i przynajmniej nigdy nie musiałeś niczego żałować.

– Cholera, Ken! Więc robiłeś i mówiłeś cokolwiek chciał, dla, sam nie wiem, świętego spokoju? – spytał, na co chłopak odwrócił wzrok, wiedząc, że w dużej mierze była to prawda. – Na tyle, na ile cię znałem do tej pory, nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że jesteś tak totalnie pozbawiony charakteru – stwierdził. – Taka uległość może być fajna w łóżku, a i to nie zawsze, ale nie w życiu i gdy słyszę, że obwiniasz go za samo to, że chciał z tobą być, to… to cholernie głupie, nie sądzisz?

– Nie wiem, co mam ci odpowiedzieć – odparł bramkarz urażonym tonem, a wówczas Wakabayashi, jeszcze przed chwilą wyraźnie podirytowany, wziął parę głębokich oddechów i uspokoił się całkowicie; Ken zerknął na niego niepewnie, jakby nie wierząc, że ktokolwiek jest w stanie wyciszyć się tak szybko i wówczas uświadomił sobie, że drugi bramkarz potrafi się wyłączyć i odsunąć na bok wszystkie emocje w dowolnej sytuacji, a nie tylko na boisku. W jakiś sposób… nabrał do niego więcej szacunku, gdy dostrzegł tę prawidłowość. I dlatego postanowił zażegnać budujący się między nimi konflikt. – Wiesz? Masz rację. W ostatecznym rozrachunku w dużej mierze robiłem, co kazał i czego chciał. Dlaczego? Bo jak nie robiłem, to było jeszcze gorzej, czego najlepszym przykładem jest mój związek z Hoshi. Hyuga od samego początku chciał, żebym z nią zerwał, na co się nie zgadzałem, bo po wszystkim, co stało się w szkole, to była najlepsza przykrywka, ale on nie rozumiał, że mogę chcieć udawać heteryka przynajmniej do końca liceum. Ha! Ale tej jednej rzeczy nie odpuściłem i ta nieszczęsna dziewczyna wciąż się go boi i właśnie dlatego tu ze mną nie przyjechała – stwierdziła, że nie chce na niego wpaść w ciemnym korytarzu, bo zemdleje.

– Zmieniasz temat, a ja kompletnie nie wiem, o czym mówisz, bo wczoraj unikałeś tematu ogólniaka jak ognia – skomentował jego wypowiedź Wakabayashi, a Ken wziął głęboki oddech, zastanawiając się, jak ubrać w słowa to, co zamierzał powiedzieć, by nieco rozjaśnić drugiemu bramkarzowi sytuację.

– Jedyną rzeczą, przy której się uparłem, było umawianie się na pokaz z Hoshi i tej jednej rzeczy nie był w stanie znieść. Proszę, nie wmawiaj mi, że stawianie na swoim to metoda, a uleganie wpływom jest jednoznacznie złe, bo z Hyugą… tak to nie działa i gdy on czegoś chce, to nie przyjmuje do wiadomości, że może tego nie dostać. Mówiłem już, że wiedziałem, że ten związek nie przetrwa, chociaż sądziłem że to przez to, że on w ogóle nie jest gejem, a nie…

– Może jest bi – wtrącił Wakabayashi, na co Ken obrócił oczami.

– Nie wierzę w istnienie bi. Są tylko ludzie, co nie wiedzą, czego chcą, jak Hyuga czy Sorimachi. – Na wspomnienie drugiego napastnika, bramkarz uniósł z zainteresowaniem brwi, ale Ken, chociaż to zauważył, nie kontynuował jego kwestii. – W każdym razie, sądziłem, że Hyuga zostawi mnie dla jakiejś dziewczyny, a nie dlatego, że nie będziemy mogli ze sobą wytrzymać kwadransa, by się na siebie nie wydzierać. Nazwij mnie słabym, biernym i beznadziejnym, ale to niczego nie zmieni.

– O której jutro się stąd zbierasz? – odezwał się w odpowiedzi Wakabayashi, a Kena zamurowało.

– Wczesnym popołudniem, co to ma do…

– Urwiemy się z przyjęcia z butelką czegoś słabego, żebyś zdążył wytrzeźwieć, skoro jutro masz prowadzić i opowiesz mi, co dokładnie stało się w ostatniej klasie, bo absolutnie nic nie rozumiem z tego, co do mnie mówisz. – Podniósł się z miejsca i przeciągnął. – Idę się przebrać, bo Hyuga miał rację, że wypadałoby się pojawić na dole. Widzimy się na miejscu – dokończył, a moment później zamknęły się za nim drzwi.

Ken parę długich chwil nie ruszał się z łóżka, próbując dojść do siebie po przebytej rozmowie, która wprawiła go w kompletne osłupienie. Przeanalizował swoje pokrętne odpowiedzi i zdał sobie sprawę, że Wakabayashi faktycznie mógł być nieco… zamotany. Zwłaszcza, że poprzedniego dnia również raczył go wyłącznie strzępkami całej historii i w efekcie chłopak miał pełne prawo zupełnie nie rozumieć, co właściwie wydarzyło się w życiu Kena w ostatniej klasie liceum.

Przypomniał sobie poprzedni wieczór i dzisiejszy poranek i… pierwszy raz w życiu stwierdził, że chce komuś opowiedzieć o wszystkim, co przeszedł. Nie dlatego, że ktoś natrętny jak Ichiro czy Kojiro domaga się odpowiedzi, nie dla zaspokojenia ciekawości Sorimachiego, Hidekiego czy nawet Hoshi – chociaż akurat dziewczyna znacznie dojrzała w ostatnim czasie i nie naciągała go już na zwierzenia dotyczące związków męsko-męskich.  Zamierzał podzielić się swoimi doświadczeniami, bo czuł, że to właśnie jest _właściwe_ , że to jedyna droga do wzajemnego zrozumienia, do…

…budowanie relacji. Zaklął w myślach, gdy uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo noc pełna picia i seksu na niego zadziałała i że Wakabayashi dzięki niej nagle przestał być rywalem, a stał się, może nie przyjacielem, ale kimś _bliskim_. Nie zamierzał sobie wmawiać, że nagle się zakochał, bo zupełnie nie o to chodziło; poczuł jednak pewnego rodzaju więź z tym człowiekiem i teraz, gdy siedział samotnie na łóżku, uderzyło go, że napięcie, które czuł od miesięcy, minęło po ich… randce, przygodzie czy cokolwiek to było.

I miał nadzieję, że nie jest odosobniony w swoich odczuciach.

 

***

 

Nie rozumiał nawet krzty z dziwacznych zabaw, jakie miały miejsce na obszernym placu przed hotelem. Tsubasa postanowił zaprezentować przy znajomych wszelkie tradycje weselne, jakie zaobserwował w Brazylii, ale wydawał się jedyną osobą, która wiedziała, o co chodzi – mimo jego usilnych prób wytłumaczenia ich istoty znajomym i rodzinie. Przed katastrofą uratowało go kilka osób w rodzaju jego skretyniałych kolegów z Nankatsu, do których dołączył wyraźnie już znieczulony – mimo wczesnej pory – Sorimachi, a także Etsuko, Soda i, o zgrozo, Roberto Hongo. Ken, który spóźnił się na całą zabawę, patrzył z niedowierzaniem na jakiś niemożliwy do opisania proceder, który się odbywał, jednocześnie obserwując twarze osób, które nie brały w tym udziału. Kilku zawodników się uśmiechało, paru klaskało, aby okazać wsparcie, ale większość patrzyła na wszystko z niedowierzaniem.

Kojiro należał do tej ostatniej grupy, podobnie jak Wakabayashi, przy czym bramkarz sprawiał dodatkowo wrażenie, jakby usilnie próbował nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Ken przez dłuższy czas wahał się, czy powinien do któregoś z nich podejść i stało się to, co zwykle w jego przypadku – nie zrobił absolutnie nic.

Wszyscy goście z ulgą przyjęli zakończenie żenujących wygłupów i gdy powrócili na salę, od razu zabrali się za picie, prawdopodobnie po to, by wymazać z pamięci miniony koszmar. Ken wciąż nie wiedział, przy kim powinien usiąść, więc ostatecznie wylądował na miejscu pomiędzy Sorimachim a Nittą, szczęśliwie – plecami do większości biesiadników. Po jakimś czasie poczuł, że ktoś mu się przygląda i przeszły go lekkie dreszcze. Znał to uczucie ze szkoły i wówczas doskonale wiedział, czy chodziło o żartujących z niego Furutę i Kawabe, o zionących nietolerancją uczniów czy też Kojiro. Tego wzroku nie znał i nie był w stanie opanować chęci, by się odwrócić, a wówczas napotkał spojrzenie siedzącego kilka metrów od niego Wakabayashiego, który z niewyraźnym uśmiechem wysłuchiwał dowcipów kolegów z dawnej drużyny szkolnej. Patrzył jednak wprost na Kena, a w jego oczach było tyle emocji, ognia i czystego pożądania, że bramkarz zaczerwienił się na samą myśl o tym, co chłopak mógł w tej chwili mieć w głowie.

– Co jest? – spytał z rozbawieniem Kazuki, na co Ken wzruszył ramionami i przyssał się do kieliszka z winem, czując, że na świecie nie ma takiej ilości alkoholu, która mogłaby go uspokoić.

– Pij – mruknął bramkarz, wskazując na świeżą butelkę, dostarczoną przez kelnerkę, a Kazuki z radością spełnił polecenie. Etsuko z nadmiernym entuzjazmem do niego dołączyła, za co została obdarzona pełnymi podziwu spojrzeniami męskiej części siedzących w pobliżu gości i zdegustowanymi – ze strony kobiet i dziewcząt, które już truły swoim partnerom, że nie powinni tyle pić.

Ken z jednej strony ucieszył się, że sam nie posiada tak marudnej dziewczyny, która jęczałaby mu o zachowaniu trzeźwości na imprezie, a z drugiej – pożałował, że nie ma ze sobą prześlicznej Hoshi, która próbowałaby udowodnić, że jest w stanie wlać w siebie tyle samo alkoholu, co on. Jego przyjaciółka była… chodzącym ideałem pod tym względem i chłopak uświadomił sobie, że jest ona jedyną kobietą na świecie, z którą byłby w stanie się związać, oczywiście pomijając sprawy związane z seksem; od czasu liceum zbliżyli się do siebie jeszcze bardziej, a Ken przyłapał się na tym, że nie może się już doczekać, kiedy wreszcie ze sobą zamieszkają w Nagoi.

Rozmyślania o kolorze ścian i szafek w nowym mieszkaniu – tym razem kupionym, a nie wynajętym – sprawiły, że w ogóle nie interesował się tym, co działo się na sali. Pił, gdy inni pili, uśmiechał się i wstawał, gdy tak wypadało, a ponieważ nikt nie uważał go za wybitnie rozrywkową i gadatliwą osobę, mógł co chwilę odpływać myślami; w stronę Hoshi, pilnującej robotników w ich nowym lokum, do czasów liceum, do Hidekiego, który miesiąc temu zadzwonił z Wietnamu, gdzie, jak twierdził, _robił interesy._ Do Wakabayashiego i ich wspólnej nocy.

Prawdę powiedziawszy, to ostatnie zajmowało więcej niż połowę jego myśli i kiedy, idąc nieco chwiejnym krokiem do toalety, został niespodziewanie zgarnięty przez drugiego bramkarza i pociągnięty w stronę schodów, nie był nawet zaskoczony. W końcu… na to właśnie czekał ostatnich kilka godzin i teraz, gdy minęła siódma, a goście zdążyli się wstawić, był najlepszy moment, by zniknąć.

W pokoju Kena zaliczyli szybki numerek, nawet nie rozbierając się do końca i nie zamieniając ze sobą ani słowa. Jakiś czas leżeli na łóżku, na którym ktoś z obsługi położył świeżą – teraz już wyraźnie wymiętą – pościel, a następnie doprowadzili się do porządku i, wciąż prawie się do siebie nie odzywając, wyciągnęli z uzupełnionego barku butelkę wina, którą opróżnili do połowy w zawrotnym tempie.

– Przebierz się w coś wygodniejszego i chodźmy do mnie – powiedział w końcu Wakabayashi, a Ken tylko skinął głową i podniósł się z łóżka, próbując się nie skrzywić z powodu lekkiego dyskomfortu, jaki czuł przy każdym ostrzejszym ruchu. Ruszył ze świeżymi ubraniami do łazienki i uśmiechnął się blado na widok świeżych malinek na szyi; te z poprzedniego dnia zakrył wcześniej korektorem, który przezornie spakowała mu przed wyjazdem Hoshi, razem z dodatkowymi ubraniami. Przebrał się niespiesznie i przed wyjściem jeszcze raz spojrzał w lustro; z jakiś przyczyn miał wrażenie, że patrzy na zupełnie obcego człowieka. Przecież osobą, która tarzała się w pościeli z Wakabayashim i która zamierzała mu się tego wieczoru uzewnętrznić… nie mógł być on.

– Gotowy? – spytał bramkarz, a Ken skinął lekko głową i podniósł z podłogi torbę z kosmetykami i rzeczami na następny dzień; zgarnął ze stolika nocnego klucze, a parę chwil później kierowali się schodami na trzecie piętro, gdzie mieścił się pokój Wakabayashiego. Pomieszczenie było starannie posprzątane, co jakoś go nie zdziwiło, ale musiał wytężyć całą siłę woli, by nie obrócić oczami, gdy chłopak, po zdjęciu garnituru, starannie powiesił go na wieszaku, zamiast wrzucić zwinięty kłąb do walizki.

– Masz jeszcze fajki? – zapytał Ken, kiedy przebrany w t-shirt i materiałowe spodnie Wakabayashi położył się na łóżku.

– Górna szuflada, popiół strzepuj do pustej paczki… nie mają tutaj czujek – odparł chłopak i poczekał, aż bramkarz wyciągnie napoczęte opakowanie i się poczęstuje. – Straszny nałóg. Zdecydowanie nie powinieneś palić, Wakashimazu – powiedział z głupim uśmiechem, na co Ken parsknął krótkim śmiechem. I, oczywiście, zakrztusił się dymem.

– Jak zapalę trzy papierosy w ciągu miesiąca, to nie umrę – odparł i cierpliwie poczekał, aż Wakabayashi również zapali. – Co chcesz wiedzieć? – spytał, licząc na to, że chłopak zorientuje się, o czym mowa.

– Wszystko. Od samego początku.

Ken przymknął na moment oczy i zaczął mówić. Rozpoczął historię od pamiętnego rodzinnego przyjęcia, gdzie przyznał się do swojej orientacji, ale wpół słowa uznał, że należałoby się cofnąć do czasów, gdy romansował z Hidekim.

– Byłem na początku trzeciej klasy gimnazjum, gdy się z nim przespałem – powiedział, po krótkim przedstawieniu Hikkiego i opowiedzeniu o tym, jaką był gwiazdą w dojo, jak dyrygował ludźmi i okręcał ich sobie wokół palca, jak, mimo przeciętnego wyglądu, braku pieniędzy i denerwującego wszystkich chichotu, potrafił sprawić, by ludzie za nim podążali. – Nie myślałem zbyt wiele o tym, że jestem gejem, po prostu… on mi się podobał i był jak najbardziej chętny, by mnie uświadomić, więc skorzystałem z okazji. Mój brat, gdy potem się dowiedział, uważał, że Hideki mnie wykorzystał, ale to nie ma nic wspólnego z prawdą. To ważne, bo… nie chcę, żebyś myślał, że byłem głupim i naiwnym dzieciakiem, który dał się zmanipulować i zaciągnąć do łóżka.

– Ale przed chwilą powiedziałeś, że był manipulantem – stwierdził Wakabayashi, po raz pierwszy przerywając jego wypowiedź.

– Tak, ale był też świetny w łóżku i za samo to, co z nim przeżyłem w sypialni, nigdy nie stwierdzę, że mnie _wykorzystał_ – powiedział z dwuznacznym uśmieszkiem, a bramkarz parsknął krótkim śmiechem. – Okłamywałem wtedy absolutnie wszystkich – podjął po chwili i opowiedział o tych wszystkich miesiącach z cotygodniowymi wycieczkami do Saitamy, o wypadach za miasto, również tych z aparatem, o seksie w dojo, o tym, że ostatnia klasa gimnazjum była jednym z najszczęśliwszych okresów w jego życiu.

– Dlaczego więc się rozstaliście?

– Wyjechał nagle… a wcześniej po prostu zaczęły rozluźniać się nam relacje. Wszystko się rozpłynęło… ale nie mam do niego żalu – odparł chłopak. – Jednak gdy już wyjechał, niby na studia… Bo widzisz, Hideki przez ponad dwa lata wmawiał mi, że wyjechał do Sapporo tylko z w powodu studiów, a tak naprawdę uciekł z Saitamy, jak ktoś spalił mu mieszkanie. Do tej pory nie wiem, dlaczego nie zwrócił się do któregoś z przyjaciół, których przecież miał całe tabuny, tylko postanowił z dnia na dzień wynieść się na drugi koniec kraju… – urwał na chwilę i upił parę łyków wina. – W każdym razie, następny rok spotykałem się z nim raz na jakiś czas, pojechałem do niego na wakacje, a potem kontakt nam się urwał. Przez cały ten czas… – znów zamilkł, gdyż akurat o tej części swojego życia nigdy nikomu nie mówił. – To cholernie głupie, ale… byłem wtedy strasznie uparty i skoro nie miałem już Hidekiego na stałe _pod ręką_ , ze wszystkich sił starałem się sobie samemu udowodnić, że wcale nie jestem gejem, a relacja z Hikkim to było… że to nie byłem ja.

– Domyślam się, że nie wyszło…

– To była katastrofa – odparł Ken całkowicie szczerze i wziął głęboki oddech. – Gdy tylko znalazłem się z daleka od domu, wyrywałem panienki i zaliczałem je w obskurnych toaletach. Potem czułem do siebie obrzydzenie, szukałem kogoś, kto zatarłby wspomnienia, całowałem się z jakimiś obcymi kolesiami, ale gdy chcieli mnie wyciągnąć w ustronne miejsce, zawsze tchórzyłem i, cóż… Czuj się zaszczycony, jesteś pierwszym facetem, z którym poszedłem do łóżka, nie będąc z nim w związku – stwierdził, a Wakabayashi parsknął krótkim śmiechem; szybko jednak się uspokoił, gdy Ken spiorunował go spojrzeniem.

– Przepraszam, to tak kompletnie różne od wszystkiego, co sam robiłem, że aż zabawne.

– Na twoją opowieść przyjdzie czas, teraz JA mówię – prychnął Ken. Dokończył historię swoich nieudolnych podbojów, które miały miejsce, gdy jego kontakt z Hidekim się urwał, a potem przeszedł do zimy pod koniec drugiej klasy liceum, kiedy to spłynęło na niego katastroficzne objawienie, iż zakochał się w Kojiro i jedyne, o czym był w stanie myśleć, gdy ten pojawiał się w pobliżu, to zaciągnięcie go do łóżka. – Uwierz mi na słowo, to było straszne – stwierdził, wpatrując się w dogasającego papierosa; trzeciego już z rzędu. – Na tyle, że gdy zaczęła się przerwa wiosenna przed trzecią klasą, niemal skakałem z radości, że nie będę go codziennie widywał, lecz gdy to faktycznie nastąpiło, okazało się, że gdy nie mam go w pobliżu, głupieję jeszcze bardziej. Chodziłem jak podminowany, warczałem na rodzinę i miałem wszystkiego dość i pewnie właśnie dlatego, tak jak wcześniej zacząłem mówić, gdy na przyjęciu ciotka zaczęła mnie swatać z jakąś cipą, nie wytrzymałem. I wykrzyczałem, że nie interesuje mnie ani ta dziewczyna, ani żadna inna, bo kręcą mnie wyłącznie faceci i prędzej umrę, niż się ożenię. – Zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę, próbując opanować mętlik w głowie, który czuł zawsze, gdy wracał myślami do tamtych wydarzeń. – Nie opowiem ci, co dokładnie się działo, bo tyle razy powtarzałem sobie w głowie całą sytuację, że już nie wiem, co faktycznie się wydarzyło, a co sobie wymyśliłem… efekt jednak był taki, że jeszcze tego samego wieczoru stałem pod drzwiami trenera Kiry i prosiłem go o klucz do starej sali treningowej, żebym miał gdzie przeczekać wakacje.

Historię o rozmowie z Takeshim, wojenki słowne z Kojiro i zamieszkanie u niego streścił w kilku zdaniach, bo nie umiał odpowiednio oddać tego, co wówczas czuł, a prędzej spaliłby się ze wstydu, niż przyznał, w jakim stanie fizyczno-psychicznym się wówczas znajdował. Nieco więcej uwagi poświęcił rozmowie z Hyugą, kiedy to powiedział mu prawdę, a reakcję napastnika opisał z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami. Wspomniał o spotkaniu z bratem, ale ponieważ zaczął za bardzo wybiegać naprzód, porzucił temat Ichiro i skoncentrował się na fatalnym początku roku szkolnego i przyjeździe Hidekiego.

Potem… poszło jak z płatka, a słowa same płynęły z jego ust. Furuta i Kawabe, wściekłość Kojiro, zażenowanie Takeshiego, spotkania z Hoshi… telefon parę dni później, który wywrócił jego życie do góry nogami. Oczekiwanie na wyniki, ulga, jaką poczuł, dwuznaczne zachowanie Hyugi, przyjazdy Ichiro i jego furia, gdy dowiedział się o Hidekim.

Zdążyli dokończyć pierwsze wino i dotrzeć do połowy drugiego, kiedy, wyraźnie zaczerwieniony, mówił o pierwszym pocałunku z Kojiro. Język zaczął mu się plątać, ale tylko po części było to skutkiem wypitego alkoholu; tak naprawdę z perspektywy czasu nie potrafił oddać w pełni ich pokręconych relacji w tamtym okresie, tego całego napięcia, ciągłych sprzeczek, zazdrości i stopniowego, fizycznego zbliżania się. Miał absolutną pewność, że bełkocze, a pozbawione zrozumienia spojrzenia Wakabayashiego i jego pytania o absolutnie oczywiste kwestie utwierdziły go w przekonaniu, że nie ma sensu teraz o tym mówić. Dlatego też niezbyt gładko przeszedł do problemów Hoshi, wspólnego oglądania zdjęć oraz jego weekendowego wyjazdu z bratem i jego ciężarną dziewczyną.

– I wtedy nadeszła katastrofa, bo podczas naszej nieobecności, dwie popieprzone dziwki, z których jedna się we mnie zadurzyła, zdecydowały się zniszczyć mi i Hoshi życie i puściły w obieg moje zdjęcia z Hidekim, które wykradły mi z pokoju – powiedział cicho, krzywiąc się na samo wspomnienie. – Nie będę się na tym rozckliwiać, ale… następny tydzień był koszmarny. Mam wrażenie, że trwało to przynajmniej rok, a nie kilka dni, te wszystkie wierszyki, skandowanie, bójki, wściekły Hyuga, który chciał wszystkich pozabijać… Bo widzisz, dokładnie w tym czasie zacząłem się z nim umawiać. Zabawne, co? – wymusił głupi śmiech i szybko ucichł. – Uważałem, że to porojony pomysł w momencie, gdy wszyscy na mnie patrzą i że Hyuga, co chyba wtedy nawet się z nikim jeszcze nie całował, nie nadaje się do związku z facetem. I nie wmawiaj mi, że jest bi, bo on po prostu zainteresował się mną, gdy dowiedział się, że mi się podoba. Przyjaźniliśmy się i byliśmy sobie bliscy, a on sobie coś wkręcił, na tyle, by zacząć ze mną sypiać… nawet sprawiał wrażenie, że mu się to podoba, ale teraz sam już nie wiem…

– Nie próbuj mi wmawiać, że Hyuga nie jest w stanie ocenić, kogo ma ochotę stuknąć, a kogo nie – powiedział Wakabayashi. – To raczej nie ten typ człowieka, co nie wie, czego chce i skoro byliście ze sobą, to najwyraźniej był pewny, że go to kręci.

– Wydaje mi się… – zaczął Ken niepewnie. – Wiesz, my wcześniej naprawdę byliśmy sobie bliscy i ta jego zaborczość i zazdrość i cała reszta… gdy czasem o tym myślę, mam wrażenie, jakby on chciał zaliczyć związek ze mną tylko dlatego, że to była jedyna płaszczyzna, na której wcześniej mnie nie poznał i na której mnie nie miał na wyłączność. Może jestem niesprawiedliwy i faktycznie mnie kochał, ale ja tak właście to czułem i nic na to nie poradzę. – Westchnął ciężko i opróżnił kieliszek, po czym podsunął go Wakabayashiemu, który już trzymał w ręku butelkę. – Zresztą, z jakichś przyczyn niedługo po naszym rozstaniu zaczął się kręcić za tym paszczurem z Okinawy, więc…

– Nie wyprzedzaj faktów. Co się działo później? – przerwał mu bramkarz, a Ken, chcąc nie chcąc, wrócił ze swoją opowieścią do czasów, gdy w szkole wrzało. Po raz kolejny przeżył kompromitujące rozmowy z wychowawcą, Kaori Matsumoto i Hayashidą, wściekłość swojego brata, a także szykanowania, jakich doświadczyli jego bliscy. Pobicie Takeshiego i Sorimachiego, napad na Hoshi, zaczepianie kolegów z drużyny…

– Cholera, zapomniałem ci powiedzieć o tym meczu, po którym powiedziałem całej drużynie Toho, że jestem gejem – uderzył się w czoło i cofnął się w czasie, z pewną nostalgią wspominając tamte chwile. Chociaż wówczas był zażenowany i zrozpaczony, później jego koledzy wspierali go przez cały ten czas i przez ostatni rok szkoły zbliżył się do nich bardziej, niż przez poprzednich pięć lat. Uśmiechał się, gdy mówił o kolejnych wygranych meczach, kiedy bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek, czuł, że są drużyną, o rozgrywkach lokalnych i krajowych, o wspólnych wygłupach i Furucie, który pod koniec szkoły wypytywał go, co sądzi o chłopaku jego młodszej kuzynki i czy gość w ogóle się nadaje na partnera.

– Znów się rozpędziłeś – parsknął Wakabayashi, gdy Ken kolejny raz, skoncentrowany na jednym temacie, zaburzył całą chronologię. Dobrą godzinę zajęło im ustalenie, do którego momentu dotarł, a Wakashimazu kilkanaście razy przyczepił się do jakiegoś wątku i, pomijając ciąg przyczynowo-skutkowy, doprowadził go do końca. W efekcie potem niemal kwadrans ustawiał poszczególne wydarzenia we właściwej kolejności, co chwilę parskając śmiechem, tym głośniejszym, im mniej wina pozostawało w butelce. Jakoś jednak przebrnął przez aferę w szkole, wyrzucenie z niej Rino i gdy wszystkie poboczne wątki zostały zamknięte, mógł wrócić do sprawy swoich relacji z Kojiro i chociaż wcześniej mówił płynnie, rozckliwiając się na każdym drobiazgiem, teraz znów zaczęły się problemy.

– Nie wiem, kiedy zaczęło się psuć między nami – powiedział cicho. – Kończyły się rozgrywki lokalne, coraz częściej się kłóciliśmy… był zły, że nie chciałem u niego zamieszkać w wakacje, ja byłem wściekły za każdym razem, gdy wspominał, że chce mnie przedstawić rodzinie. O Hoshi kłóciliśmy się prawie codziennie, a gdy zaczęła się letnia przerwa i miała wrócić do siebie, wcale nie zrobiło się lepiej, bo był zazdrosny, że do niej dzwonię i że po każdym meczu, gdy przyjeżdżała kibicować, wychodziłem z nią gdzieś… i tak dalej. Nie był w stanie ogarnąć, że Hoshi była dla mnie ważna i że gdy ludzie w szkole uznali, że się z nią spotykam i tylko raz w życiu miałem epizod z facetem, wszystko stało się jakieś milion razy łatwiejsze. Chciał, żeby bliscy znajomi o nas wiedzieli, a gdy zaczęły się rozgrywki krajowe i zabroniłem mu cokolwiek wspominać o nas temu skretyniałemu Misakiemu, wpadł w furię, że niby ja mogłem wszystko wypaplać Hidekiemu, Sorimachiemu, Etsuko i Hoshi, a on nie może… – machnął ręką ze zrezygnowaniem i westchnął ciężko. – Przez całe zawody spotykał się z nim w wolnych chwilach… to znaczy wtedy, gdy ja ruszałem z Hoshi do cukierni i to wtedy wpadli na ten fantastyczny pomysł, by po szkole nie iść na studia ani do klubu, tylko bawić się w przygotowania do rozgrywek młodzieżowych.

– Zaraz, zaraz… przecież tak jak wszyscy zgodziłeś się…

– Daj spokój – jęknął Ken. – Co miałem zrobić? Strzelić focha i powiedzieć, że mam to gdzieś? Zrobiłem to, co wszyscy, chociaż było mi to kompletnie nie na rękę. Ichiro urodziły się bliźniaki, toczył z rodzicami wojnę i brat na garnuszku to był dla niego dodatkowy problem, więc gdy uciekłem do Jokohamy i zapewniłem sobie utrzymanie, to była absolutnie najlepsza decyzja w moim życiu. Ale… wracając do rozgrywek… – zagryzł wargi i chociaż mdliło go już od samego widoku papierosów, wyciągnął z paczki jeszcze jednego. – Po nich już absolutnie wszystko się popieprzyło. Mieszkałem w wakacje u Chi-chi… tej dziewczyny mojego brata. Pomijając te nieszczęsne mecze z Holandią, lato minęło w miarę spokojnie, ale gdy wróciłem do szkoły, gdzie znów był Hyuga i nasze kłótnie, to już było tylko gorzej… ok, czasem udało nam się coś wyjaśnić, szliśmy do łóżka, było super i na parę dni był spokój, ale potem znów pojawiał się konflikt i znów się sypało. I tak w kółko. – Zamilkł na parę długich chwil i dopiero, gdy skończył palić, odezwał się ponownie. – Rozstaliśmy się jakoś w listopadzie. Zabawne, ale w momencie, gdy się między nami wyciszyło i wtedy… obaj na spokojnie uznaliśmy, że to nie ma sensu. To znaczy, Hyuga uznał, bo ja to wiedziałem od samego początku. Rozstaliśmy się niby w dobrych relacjach, sam wiesz… zostańmy przyjaciółmi, niech będzie między nami jak kiedyś i tak dalej. To było przed weekendem i… – upił spory łyk wina – i w sobotę pojechałem do Sapporo, pierwszym pociągiem, jaki udało mi się złapać i do niedzieli nie wychodziliśmy z Hidekim z łóżka. – Przez moment miał zamiar dodać, że chłopak wciąż miał partnera, a Ken wcześniej potępiał go za ciągłe zdrady, lecz zrezygnował; opowiadanie o skrajnie niemoralnych zachowaniach ze strony swojej i samego Hidekiego nie było najwłaściwszą rzeczą... a przynajmniej nie na tym etapie znajomości jego i Wakabayashiego. Na wspominanie o wszystkich kontrowersyjnych kwestiach dotyczących Hikkiego mógł jeszcze przyjść lepszy czas.

– A Hyuga…?

– A Hyuga pojechał na to wasze zadupie i nie chcę wiedzieć, co on i Misaki robili, ale wówczas ostatecznie postanowili, że przygotowują się do rozgrywek młodzieżowych i zaczęli wydzwaniać do ludzi i ich namawiać do tego samego – powiedział z pozornym spokojem, dopił wino i odstawił kieliszek na podłogę, uznając, że na razie ma dość alkoholu. – Błagałem wówczas czas, by przyspieszył i żeby wreszcie wydostać się z tego cholernego Toho, ale potem zaczęły się treningi, które były jeszcze gorsze. A ty jeszcze bardziej wszystko popsułeś, chociaż nawet cię tu nie było – powiedział, po czym położył się na łóżku i wbił wzrok w sufit. – Odszedłem z kampusu, natychmiast zaciągnąłem się do klubu i wreszcie miałem święty spokój. To były wspaniałe czasy, prawie tak wspaniałe, jak końcówka gimnazjum z udziałem Hidekiego… może pewien udział w uroku tamtych tygodni miał fakt, że Hikki pomieszkiwał w okolicach Tokio, miał niedaleko do Jokohamy i często mnie _odwiedzał_ , a jak nie on, to przynajmniej Hoshi ze stosem słodyczy. Oto koniec historii. Pytania publiczności?

– Mam ich tyle, że nie wiedziałbym nawet, od czego zacząć – odparł Wakabayashi, po czym położył się obok Kena. – A te, które mnie dręczą najbardziej, są chyba zbyt niestosowne – stwierdził, na co bramkarz lekko się zaczerwienił, domyślając się charakteru tychże pytań.

– W takim razie twoja kolej – powiedział Ken, przekręcając się na bok i spoglądając mu w oczy. – Liczę na gorącą dramę tylko dla dorosłych.

– To się zawiedziesz, bo to, co mógłbym o sobie powiedzieć, nie jest w setnej części tak zajmujące.

– Dawaj. – Ułożył się wygodniej, a Wakabayashi parę chwil milczał, zbierając myśli, zanim zaczął mówić.

– Przede wszystkim, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nigdy nie byłem w związku, jakimkolwiek. Rzadko się zdarzało, żebym dwa razy poszedł z łóżka z tym samym facetem, a…

– Po kolei! – przerwał mu Ken ze złośliwym uśmiechem, za co zarobił lekkiego kopniaka.

– Po rozgrywkach w Europie, gdy miałem absolutną pewność, że nigdy nie pójdę do łóżka z dziewczyną, zacząłem szukać przygód – oznajmił i zamilkł na kilka sekund. – Na początku to nie było nic specjalnego, ale stopniowo się rozkręcałem … ok., raczej powoli, ale przynajmniej skutecznie. Jak tylko skończyłem osiemnaście lat, zacząłem w każdy wolny weekend ruszać do klubów w innych miastach, żeby kogoś wyrwać. Uśmiałbyś się, gdybyś mnie wtedy widział i daruję sobie opisywania, jak się tam szykowałem, więc do rzeczy: jechałem w obce miejsce ubrany jak… jak totalny gej, piłem na odwagę, szukałem chętnego. Zazwyczaj udawałem, że nie jestem w stanie wydukać po niemiecku więcej, niż policzenie do dziesięciu i przedstawienie się, więc oszczędziłem sobie masy idiotycznych rozmów. Potem brałem taksówkę do Hamburga i leczyłem kaca całą niedzielę. Koniec historii.

– Nie! – wykrzyknął Ken z oburzeniem. – Ja się spowiadam przez dwie godziny, a ty zamykasz sprawę w pięciu zdaniach?!

– Nic nie poradzę, taka prawda – parsknął chłopak z wyraźnym rozbawieniem. – Co miałem zrobić? Nie odważyłem się powiedzieć komukolwiek ze znajomych, już nie mówiąc o rodzinie. Nie przyszłoby mi nawet do głowy szukanie relacji w szkole czy w klubie, nikt z moich przyjaciół nie mógł choćby mgliście czegokolwiek podejrzewać. Miałem zawsze przygotowane wymówki, nigdy nie imprezowałem w Hamburgu ani w okolicach klubów sportowych czy przy okazji rozgrywek. Starałem się nie pić przy znajomych, by nie rozwiązał mi się język, jak ktoś stwierdzał, że dziwnie się zachowuję – bo wpadłem przy znajomych na faceta, z którym spałem, coś mi się wymsknęło lub zdarzyła się jakakolwiek głupia sytuacja – wmawiałem ludziom, że zachowuję się jak każdy Japończyk i łykali to bez żadnych pytań. W sumie może i ktoś, to znaczy Kaltz albo Schneider, coś kiedyś podejrzewali, ale wszystkie moje tajemnice i nietypowe zachowania uznawali za _japońskie_ i też dawali spokój. A przynajmniej nigdy nie zapytali wprost, czemu się izoluję, znikam i nigdy nie mówię, co robiłem w ostatni weekend.

– A Mikami?

– Jemu przy pierwszej okazji powiedziałem, że mam dziewczynę w Bremen i odwiedzam ją w każdej wolnej chwili – odparł, jakby to była najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie i wzruszył lekko ramionami. – Poza tobą, nikt z osób, które znam, nie ma o niczym pojęcia i dlatego tak mnie rozbawiło, gdy powiedziałeś, że jestem pierwszym facetem, z którym się przespałeś bez związku. Bo ty z kolei jesteś dla mnie pierwszym, którego widziałem wcześniej na oczy i wiem, jak się nazywa. Dlatego rano nie wiedziałem, jak się zachować.

– To co powiedzieć o mnie? – Ken uśmiechnął się krzywo i obaj zamilkli na dłuższą chwilę. – Nie miałeś nigdy potrzeby, żeby z kimś o tym porozmawiać?

– Miałem, wczoraj. Dlatego się do ciebie przyczepiłem – odparł spokojnie, dopijając do końca wino; zerknął na butelkę, gdzie zostały już resztki, ale ostatecznie odstawił ją, podobnie jak kieliszek, dając tym Kenowi sygnał, że na ten wieczór starczy im alkoholu.

– A wcześniej?

– Nie wiem. Wkurzało mnie, że muszę kłamać, ale nie przeszłoby mi przez gardło zwierzanie się komukolwiek. Nie chciałem, żeby ktokolwiek wiedział, żeby nie zaczęli mnie traktować inaczej, gapić się... i tak dalej. Chyba wiesz, o czym mówię, prawda?

– Tak, ale... – zaczął Ken, zastanawiając się, jak opisać to, o co mu chodziło. – Nie chciałem, żeby ktokolwiek wiedział i masa rzeczy, które się wydarzyły, gdy to wypłynęło... było absolutnie okropna. Ale z drugiej strony było też ileś momentów, gdy dowiadywałem się, na kogo mogę liczyć bez względu na wszystko, a kim nie powinienem w ogóle zawracać sobie głowy. To oszczędziło mi masę czasu, bo to dość wygodne, wykreślać z grona bliskich każdego, kto nazywa cię pedałem, nie sądzisz?

– Nie żal ci utraconych znajomości? Dobrych relacji w rodzinie…?

– Ani trochę – odparł pewnym tonem. – A relacje w moim domu nigdy nie były dobre, to znaczy... były tylko do momentu, gdy ja i Ichiro robiliśmy dokładnie to, czego chciał ojciec. Każde odstępstwo od jego wymarzonej normy było powodem do awantury... – urwał na moment. – Nie masz pojęcia jak się cieszę, że nie muszę już niczego mu udowadniać ani żyć tak, jak ON sobie życzy. Widzę, co przechodzi mój brat, z tą swoją choleryczną dziewczyną i nieślubnymi dziećmi i... ja bym tego nie przeżył. – Nachylił się nad ciałem Wakabayashiego i również odstawił kieliszek na szafce nocnej, a gdy miał wrócić na swoje miejsce, chłopak przytrzymał go przy sobie.

– Współczuję – powiedział, a Ken pokręcił głową i nieco niepewnie ułożył się na nim, opierając bok głowy o jego klatkę piersiową.

– Nie masz czego. Było, minęło, teraz już mnie to nie rusza i nie chcę ich oglądać na oczy. To wszystko. – Wydął lekko usta i zaczął bezwiednie rysować palcem kółka na przedramieniu Wakabayashiego. Na parę chwil zamilkł, a wreszcie westchnął cicho i chwycił brzeg rękawa koszulki drugiego bramkarza; przesunął dłoń nieco w górę, odsłaniając więcej jego skóry, a kreślone wcześniej kółka zamieniły się w mocno wydłużone ósemki. – Ale pewnie w końcu będę musiał – podjął niespodziewanie – bo niebawem mój brat bierze ślub i uparł się z Chinatsu, że mam tam być, bo inaczej do niego nie dojdzie. Zresztą od  miesiąca Chi-chi i mój ojciec wydzierają się na siebie codziennie w tej kwestii... i w jakimś milionie innych, jakie wynikły, odkąd się tam wprowadziła z dziećmi. Wiesz, to taka... żeńska wersja Hyugi. Tylko bardziej rozdarta, jeśli jesteś to sobie w stanie wyobrazić.

– Chyba nie chcę sobie wyobrażać – odparł odrobinę rozbawiony takim przedstawieniem sprawy Wakabayashi, po czym przesunął rękę, którą luźno obejmował Kena w pasie, na jego kark. Rozmowa się urwała, a on leniwie bawił się długimi włosami leżącego na nim chłopaka, wolną dłonią sunąc po jego plecach. Gdy w pewnym momencie odrobinę się przesunął, tak, że znaleźli się jeszcze bliżej siebie, Ken wyczuł, że Wakabayashi czeka na jakiś sygnał z jego strony, że też ma ochotę na więcej, ale nie chce zbyt _jednoznacznie_ na to naciskać. Jeszcze kilka chwil pozostali w tej pozycji, a wreszcie Ken bez słowa podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i chociaż po wypitym alkoholu lekko się przy tym zachwiał, zrzucił z siebie koszulkę i skinął na Wakabayashiego, by zrobił to samo.

 

***

 

Chociaż Ken nie miał ze sobą wielu rzeczy, jakoś nie potrafił się zmusić do starannego ich spakowania i w efekcie gdy powrzucał do torby wszystkie rzeczy, łącznie z garniturami i eleganckimi butami, ta nie chciała się domknąć i w trakcie walki z suwakiem efektownie go wyrwał. Załamany tym faktem, przełożył drobne rzeczy do podręcznego plecaka, a uszkodzony pakunek zarzucił na ramię i bez oglądania się za siebie, opuścił pokój i ruszył na parking. Inni zawodnicy już się tam kręcili, stali przy swoich samochodach lub taksówkach i rozmawiali, korzystając z ostatnich wspólnych chwil. On jednak, nie oglądając się na nikogo, ruszył do stojącej na samym końcu toyoty w nadwoziu coupe – był to prezent od jego brata, któremu Chi-chi stanowczo kazała _pozbyć się tego niepraktycznego gówna dla singli_. Poniekąd miała rację – dwumiejscowy samochód nie miał racji bytu w czteroosobowej rodzinie, ale zakochany w nim Ichiro nie zdobył się na sprzedaż i z bólem serca oddał go Kenowi, gdyż bramkarz w tamtym okresie właśnie wyrobił prawo jazdy i rozglądał się za jakimś pojazdem na rynku wtórnym. Chłopak miał niemal stuprocentową pewność, że dzięki zmianie właściciela, toyota przeżyje dłużej niż którykolwiek wóz zakupiony przez Ichiro.

Teraz wkładał do bagażnika – może niezbyt pakownego, ale w zupełności wystarczającego jak na jego potrzeby – kolejne rzeczy z torby, która rozpadła się praktycznie na dwie części kilka metrów od celu, budząc tym ogólne rozbawienie kilku zawodników stojących w pobliżu. Rozzłoszczony zrobieniem z siebie pośmiewiska, wrzucał kolejne ubrania i kosmetyki zdecydowanie ostrzej, niż było wskazane i nie zwracał szczególnej uwagi na to, co działo się wokół niego. Dlatego też gdy ktoś podszedł do niego od tyłu i chwycił go za ramię, automatycznie zrobił półobrót, wymierzając się na ‘agresora’ i w ostatniej chwili wyhamował, zdając sobie sprawę, że stoi za nim Wakabayashi z głupim uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

– Znajdzie się u ciebie miejsce na jeszcze jedną walizkę? – spytał, z lekkim powątpiewaniem spoglądając do wnętrza bagażnika. Ken zerknął na dół, zdając sobie sprawę, że Wakabayashi zjawił się tu ze swoim bagażem, a potem – na wnętrze samochodu, które nie wyglądało najlepiej. Jakiś niedomknięty szampon lekko przeciekał, ubrania leżały skołtunione, a pojedyncza skarpetka wisiała malownicza na otwartej klapie; szybkim ruchem ją ściągnął i nerwowo schował za plecami, przyprawiając tym drugiego bramkarza o głośny wybuch śmiechu. – To jak?

– Podrzucić cię na lotnisko? – spytał i zaczął nieudolnie przesuwać swoje rzeczy na bok, robiąc miejsce na walizkę Wakabayashiego.

– Podrzuć mnie do Jokohamy – odparł, na co Ken uniósł brwi z zainteresowaniem. – Chcę tam kogoś odwiedzić… może znasz bramkarza ich drużyny piłkarskiej? W naszym wieku, ma długie włosy… naprawdę, bardzo chciałbym do niego wpaść na parę dni, skoro już jestem w Japonii – powiedział bez zająknienia, chociaż Wakashimazu patrzył teraz na niego z kompletnym niedowierzaniem.

– Nie musisz jeszcze wracać…?

– Przebukowałem bilety – odparł cicho, gdy kątem oka dojrzał Ishizakiego i Urabe, którzy stali w pobliżu i wydawali się być zbyt zainteresowani ich rozmową.

– Uprzedzam, że mam w mieszkaniu…

– Kompletny burdel – dokończył za niego Wakabayashi i bez ceregieli przesunął resztę rzeczy w bagażniku, a następnie wrzucił do niego walizkę. – Akurat tego się domyślam. – Podniósł z ziemi rozerwaną torbę Kena i wcisnął ją do samochodu, a gdy razem upchnęli resztę rzeczy, zamknął bagażnik i obejrzał się za siebie. Wyciągnął rękę w geście pożegnania w stronę dwójki dawnych zawodników Nankatsu, którzy stali zupełnie oniemiali, a następnie wskazał brodą na samochód. – Pożegnałeś się ze wszystkimi? – spytał, na co bramkarz skinął niemrawo głową, przypominając sobie śniadanie, gdy Sorimachi i Etsuko próbowali przy pełnym stoliku naciągnąć go na zwierzenia na temat tego, co robił cały poranek, że dotarł na posiłek z półgodzinnym opóźnieniem. Uniósł wzrok i dojrzał na schodach hotelu Kojiro rozmawiającego z Tsubasą i Misakim; napastnik, jakby wyczuwając na sobie jego spojrzenie, popatrzył wprost na Kena, a na jego twarzy przez jeden krótki moment dostrzec można było tak jawną dezaprobatę, że chłopak aż się skrzywił.

– Jedziemy – powiedział krótko, a moment później ruszał już z parkingu, starając się patrzeć wszędzie, tylko nie we wsteczne lusterko, w którym mógłby dostrzec Kojiro. Przez pierwszych kilka minut jazdy był spięty, co nie uszło uwadze Wakabayashiego; chłopak dał mu czas na uspokojenie się i nie komentował w żaden sposób jego zdenerwowania, zwłaszcza że nie wpływało na sposób prowadzenia samochodu przez Kena, który jechał aż zbyt ostrożnie i poprawnie.

Gdy wyjechali za miasto, coraz bardziej oddalając się od hotelu i sali weselnej, stopniowo się rozluźniał i dał się wciągnąć w rozmowę o sporcie, jego planowanej przeprowadzce i codziennych sprawach, których jeszcze nie poruszyli. Wakabayashi wrzucił do odtwarzacza płytę jakiegoś niemieckiego zespołu, brzmiącego w uszach Kena jak dźwięki z piekła, ale narzekania na fatalny gust ostatecznie sprawiły, że wszelki stres i napięcie odpłynęły.

– Ludzie naprawdę słuchają tego z własnej woli? – spytał, gdy wokalista przeszedł sam siebie w burknięciach i pojękiwaniach, na co bramkarz obrócił oczami i odrobinę ściszył muzykę. – Błagam, przełącz to, Wakabayashi, bo…

– Wiesz w ogóle, jak mam na imię? – przerwał mu chłopak, a wówczas Ken rzucił mu niepewne spojrzenie i nieco zwolnił, czując, że po tym pytaniu jego skupienie na drodze zmalało do minimum.

– Zmień piosenkę, Genzo – powiedział, kątem oka dostrzegając, że bramkarz dłuższą chwilę uśmiechał się, patrząc wprost na niego. A potem, litościwie, wyciągnął rękę i przeskoczył na następny utwór, który, o dziwo, zaczynał się całkiem nieźle… przynajmniej dopóki nie włączył się pełen pomruków wokal, którego dźwięk wyrwał z gardła Kena nieco rozpaczliwy jęk.

 

***

 

TBC

 

Październik 2012

**Author's Note:**

> Dalsze części, ostatecznie niestety niedokończone i niepoprawione, znajdują się tutaj:  
> http://isshi-txt.livejournal.com/  
> Popłynęłam tam z różnymi OC i wątkami pobocznymi na tyle daleko, że to już momentami nie jest nawet fanfiction. Nie jest skorygowane tak jak powinno być, a poza tym pisząc nie planowałam, że kiedykolwiek gdzieś wrzucę swoje tsubasowe twory i staną się dostępne do wglądu dla kogoś poza Hashhaną, dzięki której w ogóle powstały ;)
> 
> EDIT 2016-07-05  
> W najbliższym czasie wrzucę pod tym dodatkowym kontem pozostałe fiki CT - zarówno dokończone jak urwane oraz te, gdzie odpłynęłam w postacie poboczne.


End file.
